


Innocence of Youth

by Janie94



Series: Tales from the Tribes [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mentions of possible rape, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Joshua has been captured by the Golden Tribe, one of their biggest enemies. He is at the mercy of their leader Marco now and all he can hope for is that Robert and the other Red Warriors will be able to get him out somehow. In the meantime he is forced to spend his time with the man meant to guard him, a young Beta called Julian...





	Innocence of Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Bluerose06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose06/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dear Blue_Night, Bluerose06 and mariothellama,
> 
> This has really become your series now. I started this as a quick amusement just because I had this image of Mats/Sven children (aka the most beautiful children to ever grace this Earth) in my head and needed to get it onto paper. And then the three of you took over and look where we are now! I couldn't be more grateful for your support and enthusiasm and I really hope that I will be able to give you something back with this new part. :-*  
> That said, writing was a real challenge this time. I had a very busy weekend and therefore had to resort to writing in the evenings when I had returned from work which was nerve-wrecking and draining. The length really got out of control, this was supposed to be 6,000 words tops... *laughs to herself* I don't think I felt this exhausted by a chapter since the last chapter of LtROI. I don't think I will open another Word document for an entire week. ;-)
> 
> My dear readers,  
> I don't think it's really possible any longer to understand and enjoy this part of the series without having read the previous ones, so please go back and read the other entries first.  
> I realized this is my first time writing intimate Wimmich. I feel like I just lost my innocence which fits the title of this story very well.  
> Also please keep in mind that except for a few lines from Marco's perspective, this whole story is told from Joshua's point of view. He considers the Golden Tribe an enemy (and vice-versa), so there will be some incidences where some characters come off ruder than they actually are. The way their actions are described here might be influenced by Joshua's fears.

 

 

 

**Tales From the Tribes 5 –**

**Innocence of Youth**

 

 

He didn’t realize his mistake until it was too late.

Joshua had been completely focused on the animal tracks he had found near the border to the Golden Tribe, his alarm bells going off instantly. Wolf tracks. It had only been four months ago that their warriors had expelled a wolf pack from their territory and judging by the fresh track, they had returned.

Beside him James stiffened, a grim look on his face. “It could be a lone wolf. We don’t have proof yet that that there’s a whole pack again.”

Joshua nodded absentmindedly though he doubted that this wolf was indeed alone. The ground was still muddy here, making it easy for Joshua to follow the tracks deeper into the covert.

James called after him nervously. “Jo, we should head back and tell the Red Alpha about this. He needs to know for the sake of our tribe.”

“He does,” Joshua agreed without averting his eyes from the forest ground. “But he also needs to know what we’re dealing with. A lone wolf is easy to handle and likely to move on but if it’s whole pack he needs all of our warriors.”

James didn’t protest further but followed Joshua reluctantly, his watchful eyes scanning their surroundings nervously. James had been an overcautious person ever since his parents had died, both of them getting killed many years ago when their tribe had been attacked by wild wolves. James had only been a little boy at that time and the horrible incident had left mental scars on him. Joshua had a sad story as well but at least he had not been there to see it happening…

The earth underneath his feet became even moister and eventually Joshua had to leave his sandals behind that were only sinking into the mud and getting stuck. The cool felt wonderfully on his bare feet but he didn’t allow himself to revel in the sensation but stayed focused on the task, following track after track, crossing bush after bush, tree after tree, stone after stone, rock after…

_Rock?!_

Joshua came to a sudden halt upon the sight of the large, moss-covered rocks around him and his blood ran cold when he realized that he was no longer in their own territory…

“Joshua!” James called after him panicked, the sound of his distant voice giving a good indication of just how far Joshua had strayed. “You crossed the border, you need to come back right now before anybody sees you.”

Joshua opened his mouth to calm him down, his feet already starting to head back into the deeper part of the forest when all of a sudden a man appeared on the rock to his right.

“Who do we have here? A spy from the Red Tribe?” Joshua knew the man from the battlefield; he was one of Marco’s most experienced warriors going by the name of Gonzalo.

Joshua froze upon seeing him but he tried to mask his fear with an annoyed sneer. “I’m no spy! I was just doing border patrol and accidentally entered your territory!”

Gonzalo gave him a doubtful look. “Do you honestly think that I’m going to believe the word of an enemy? No, you’re going to come with us. Our chief will decide what to do with you.”

Joshua’s blood was running cold at the mere thought of the Golden Alpha. He had never shared a word with Marco before, he only knew him from the few battles their tribes had fought against each other since Joshua had become a full warrior and of course from the grand gatherings that occurred every three months. But if there was one thing he knew for sure, then that Marco was far stricter than Robert. And even Robert wouldn’t let another tribe’s warrior go without asking him some questions.

Joshua took the only chance he had and hurled around to run further into the Golden Tribe’s territory, knowing that there was a small path that would just lead him around this big  rock and then he would be back in-

A new scent hit his nose, too light to belong to an Alpha but not sweet enough to belong to an Omega. Before Joshua could place it, his vision was spinning and he tripped over a root on the way. With a pained gasp he landed face-down on the hard ground and instantly someone was above him, pressing him down onto the flat stone.

“Don’t you dare moving, Omega!” the unfamiliar voice hissed at him.

Joshua managed to turn his head back and get a look at his attacker. The Beta holding him down was young, probably around his own age with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Against his own will Joshua felt a shiver running down his spine and his own scent becoming more intense.

The stranger’s eyes widened and suddenly Joshua could smell a musky note in the man’s scent. Before he could say something the Beta shook his shoulder hard. “What are you doing to me? What spell is this?”

Joshua growled at him with renewed annoyance. “As you just deducted yourself, I am an Omega and not that far away to my heat, you smartass! You’re bound to react to my proximity!”

The Beta shook his head. “But I’m not an Alpha and I have never…” He blinked twice as though he was just now realizing that he was speaking aloud. His eyes hardened and he shoved Joshua’s face back onto the stone. “Shut up, I don’t care what you’re doing to me. We will take you to Marco and then we will see if you’re still so snappy when you’re facing him.”

Once again Joshua paled and he tried to buck his opponent off but it was no use. Just seconds later Gonzalo appeared behind them, giving his comrade an approving look. “You did a good job, Julian. This Omega is not going to give us trouble any longer. Let us hurry now before it gets too dark.”

Joshua was roughly pulled up by the man called Julian while Gonzalo was turning back towards the deep, dark forest that belonged to the Red Tribe. A small figure was visible right at the border and even before the wind carried his scent towards them did Joshua know that it had to be James.

“Red Warrior, give your leader a message. The fate of your precious friend is in the hands of the Golden Alpha now. He and only he will come to you to determine his fate. Don’t think of starting a stupid rescue mission because should we see even just one of your men in our territory, then your friend is dead. I hope I made myself clear.”

There was a beat of silence before James called over to respond. “You’re not going to get away with this! We will get him back somehow!” Joshua could almost see the façade slipping and worry entering James’ eyes when he looked at the younger Omega but then he turned around and was running back into the cover of the forest.

Joshua was on his own now.

 

***

 

Not a single word was spoken while they were making their way towards the Golden Tribe’s village. Not that Joshua minded the silence, he was actually grateful that he wasn’t questioned yet. Gonzalo had blindfolded him so the ‘spy’ wouldn’t get to know about the territory and obviously to mess with his orientation. The older Beta was leading the way with Joshua stumbling along behind him. One of Julian’s hands was at the small of his back to guide him and whenever Joshua tripped on the uneven ground, the other warrior would catch him with surprising gentleness.

Joshua felt weak and vulnerable without his vision and having to rely on one of their enemies but at least they hadn’t tied his hands, so he was able to use them for balance and could catch himself, should Julian not be fast enough. All he could tell was that this area was much more open than their own. While most of the Red Tribe’s territory was a deep, dark forest, the Golden Tribe’s was covered in rocks. And although Joshua’s eyes were closed under the blindfold, he could still see the light of the sinking sun through the lids, so there must not be many trees here – a suspicion that was affirmed by the soft breeze blowing from the right. If they had been walking through a forest, the trees would have blocked most of it.

The journey seemed to take forever and Joshua’s vision was almost black by the time he could hear the distant sound of voices. Julian’s hand suddenly moved from his back to his arm, gripping it almost harshly as though the Beta only remembered now that Joshua was a hostage at their mercy.

Joshua pressed his lips together to keep quiet when Julian pulled him along, the Omega’s feet stumbling over the now even earth. They must be entering the village now judging by the noises of many people surrounding them. He could hear several whispers left and right and despite his resentment for this tribe Joshua could understand that people were curious. It was probably not every day that a warrior from another tribe was allowed to come into the heart of their land.

Gonzalo’s voice cut through his musings. “Take him to the chief right away. We have more important matters to deal with than babysitting scum from the Red Tribe.”

Joshua bared his teeth into the direction of the voice but Julian was already pushing him further and Joshua had no choice but to go along with it. The sounds of chatting were becoming quieter with each step, so Marco’s cottage was most likely at the edge of the village just like Robert’s. At the thought of meeting the Golden Alpha face to face, the earlier anxiousness returned full-force.

Joshua’s insides curled in fear and though he was doing his best not to let his fear show, his scent must have still betrayed him because Julian’s hard grip around his arm softened the tiniest bit.

They came to a sudden halt then and Julian spoke over his head. “Is Marco inside?”

A new voice was responding to him. “Yes, but he just came back from a hunting trip and is resting now. Can your business not wait until tomorrow morning?” It was another Beta judging by the light scent but Joshua didn’t know this one which wasn’t surprising since he must be one of Marco’s personal guards and therefore didn’t leave the Alpha’s side on the battlefield.

“I’m afraid it can’t,” Julian replied regretfully. “Please tell him we have found a Red Warrior in our territory.”

Joshua would have rolled his eyes if he could. “It was an accident, how many times do you want me to tell you?”

Julian tore at his arm warningly. “Silence, Omega! You are not permitted to speak yet!”

Joshua would have liked to defy him just because he could, but he didn’t want to aggravate the situation even more. He was already caught too deep in this mess he had created himself and insulting his captor wouldn’t get him anywhere. So he kept quiet and waited until Sebastian had delivered the message.

It barely took half a minute until the latter exited the cottage. “He is ready to see you now.”

Instantly Joshua was pushed forward and instantly he was surrounded by the heat of a warm fire and the intimidating, heavy scent of a powerful Alpha. Joshua’s heart was beating fast in fear now and he desperately wished he was able to see where his enemy was standing.

As though he had read his thoughts, Marco’s soft voice ordered. “Take off the blindfold, Julian. Seeing my home from the inside won’t be of any useful knowledge for him.”

Instantly Julian let go of the Omega’s arm and a second later the fabric was removed from the latter’s head. Joshua could finally open his eyes and he froze instinctively upon seeing the Alpha leaning against his chair with crossed arms, watching him attentively.

The expression in Marco’s was less hostile than Joshua had expected, rather calculating. He wasn’t radiating kindness either but it was much better than the frightened Omega had dared to hope for and for the first time since his capture he could imagine that he might get out of here without bruises.

The seconds passed in tense silence while Marco was assessing him and when he was eventually satisfied, he pushed himself off the wooden chair and stalked closer. The corners of his mouth were twitching up into a friendly smile but his eyes were glinting dangerously and Joshua felt himself shrinking under the Alpha’s gaze.

Marco’s didn’t even raise his voice when he ordered, “Kneel!”

Joshua cried out in shock and surprise when his legs gave out underneath him and he fell to his knees with a loud thump. He could feel Julian tensing behind him but he was too afraid of averting his gaze from the Golden Alpha to look at the warrior behind him.

Marco smirked. “I didn’t have to use my Alpha voice to make you obey, so you are indeed an Omega. I could tell that from your scent already but I was sure my senses were deceiving me. I’m not that fond of Robert but I never thought him to be so stupid that he would send an Omega for such a dangerous task.”

Joshua swallowed around the lump in his throat and forced himself to speak. “The Red Alpha didn’t send me. I already told your warriors, I am no scout! I accidentally crossed the border while I was tracking a wolf in our own territory. Do you honestly believe that _Alpha_ would choose an Omega to spy in an enemy’s territory when every other warrior could smell them from a mile away?”

Marco inclined his head. “Well, at least you know your manners and address him as ‘ _Alpha’_ like it is expected from a good Omega. I wasn’t sure if Robert would even care about such rules considering how much he likes to break them.”

Joshua knew instantly what he was referring to and hot anger surged through him like lightening. “He only broke this one because we wanted to become warriors so badly! He did what he thought best for us!”

“Hm,” Marco drawled mockingly. “The rate of Omegas is much higher in the Red Tribe than any of the others. Perhaps you have not enough Alphas and Betas to remain strong and his only choice was to make you Omegas warriors as well.”

“We became warriors of our own choice!” Joshua hissed but his courage vanished instantly when Marco’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“It doesn’t matter what you want. This is the path that the Gods have chosen for you and Robert had no right to change it!” He reached out with his hand and Joshua jerked in fear when the Alpha’s fingers were stroking his jaw tenderly. “Omegas are the most precious treasures of any tribe and need to be protected at all cost. Without you the tribes would extinct and perish in a matter of decades. I don’t understand how Robert can put you in harm’s way and still sleep at night.”

Joshua stared up at him perplexed. He had never bothered to wonder why Marco might be so hell-bent on sticking to the laws, convinced that the Alpha was just too narrow-minded to accept change. “Is this the reason why you forbad Erik to become a warrior even though he wanted to so badly?”

Marco’s eyes widened at the mention of his former tribe member and his hand fell away from Joshua’s cheek. “How is Erik doing? I hope Robert treats him well.”

Joshua set his jaw in defiance. “Erik is training to become a warrior now just like he always wished to be.”

Marco’s face darkened. “Don’t you dare mocking me, Omega!”

Against his own will Joshua flinched at the hard tone and he dropped his gaze in submission. There was an audible sigh coming from above his head and suddenly there was a hand at his neck, the thumb moving under Joshua’s jaw to coax him into looking up again.

It was Marco and he was looking regretful. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, Joshua.”

The young Omega tensed, torn between shock and surprise. “How do you know my name?”

“Robert has brought you to several gatherings before and even introduced you to me the first time.”

Joshua nodded. “Yes, but I didn’t expect you to still remember that.”

This time Marco’s smile was warm. “You have a face that is hard to forget.”

Joshua could feel himself blushing at the compliment, but then he remembered that this was not one of the peaceful gatherings but that he was a hostage here. Marco’s words could have a double meaning…

Joshua couldn’t keep his voice from trembling. “Are you going to rape me?”

Marco flinched as though he had been whiplashed, jerking his hand away from Joshua’s neck. His eyes were wide with shock. “No!” Suddenly he was crouching in front of the Omega, his gaze kind but intense. “Listen, Joshua. As long as you don’t cause trouble, no one here is going to hurt you, I promise you that.” Then he added with emphasis, “And no matter what you do, no one from my tribe is ever going to force themselves on you.”

Relief flooded through Joshua like a cleansing wave and this time he inclined his head on his own accord. “Thank you, Golden Alpha. Your promise means a lot to me.”

Marco straightened again and now that he had consoled the frightened Omega, his face was back to an unreadable mask. “Since Erik broke off the engagement with Sergio, I had to double the border patrols between our territories. So none of my warriors has the time to guard you right now.”

“I could do that.” Both men turned their faces to the Beta that had broken his silence. Julian’s face was carefully neutral. “My strain from the fight against the wolves two days ago has become worse and Nuri advised me to take things easy anyway.”

Marco looked both men up and down. “Well, why not? But keep him tied to a post. He may be our guest but I don’t want him to assault you in your sleep.”

Julian nodded and he reached out for Joshua’s arm much more carefully now that he knew that Joshua was a ‘guest’ as the Golden Alpha had put it.

Joshua didn’t back away from the contact, part of him relieved to get away from the intimidating Alpha in front of him who now had power over his life. Julian might still be one of their enemies but at least the Beta didn’t act hostile like Gonzalo had done. Nor did his presence fill him with anxiety like Marco’s was doing.

Swallowing his fear he turned back to the Alpha. “How long will you be holding me captive?”

Marco seemed to think about it for a moment. “As long as it takes until I have the Red Alpha where I want him to be.”

Before Joshua could respond to the cryptic answer, Marco gave Julian a nod and the Beta was leading their hostage outside.

 

The Alpha’s eyes followed the two young men as they walked away and the conflicting emotions that he had held at bay during his talk with Joshua, rose back to the surface. He barely registered Sebastian coming inside, the guard’s look wary. “Marco, what are you doing? If we keep the Omega here, it’s only going to be a matter of days until Robert comes charging with an army. You know how much the White Tribe is troubling us right now, we don’t have the strength to fight on two fronts at the same time.”

“I know that,” Marco soothed the upset warrior. “But Robert is not like Sergio at all. He won’t risk the lives of his warriors to free Joshua, he will try to talk with me and settle this without a fight. Not to mention that he fears we would harm Joshua if he attacks us.”

Sebastian thought carefully about his words. “You think he will agree to a bargain?” His voice wasn’t judging, something that Marco was deeply grateful for. Sebastian was always like that – understanding, caring and loyal.

Marco’s eyes lingered on the Omega walking away from his cottage, noting the way Julian was carefully guiding him towards his own one. Deep guilt cut into his heart as he thought about his plan and the lives he would destroy with it…

 

***  


For the first time Joshua was able to catch a glimpse of the Golden Tribe’s village. While their own one was built on slightly sloping ground, this one was built in the valley between the mountain separating the territory from Joshua’s home and the smaller hills behind which the White Tribe’s lands began. Men and women were eying him curiously but fortunately no one was whispering at him this time.

Julian’s cottage was at the other side of the village, not far away from the lake where the people here most likely cleaned themselves after a straining day. The cottage itself was small but cosy, much like Joshua’s own. The owner’s cot was at the wall on the right just like the post where he most likely disposed his clothes and weapons every day. The post that Joshua would be tied to for the duration of his stay here. He swallowed at the realization that he would be at Julian’s mercy here, that he wouldn’t be able to escape if the Beta suddenly decided to make a move on him. Until now Julian had been surprisingly gentle with him but it could all be a façade. And there was no telling what would happen once Joshua….

He shook his head rid himself of the scary thought. Maybe he wouldn’t even be here that long.

“Are you alright?” Julian asked him, cutting through Joshua’s worries.

The Omega scowled at him darkly. “I’ve just been abducted from my home and will be a prisoner here for Valhalla knows how long. And you are honestly asking me if I’m alright?”

Joshua expected the Beta to get angry at his snarky reply but to his astonishment Julian merely ducked his head. “I’m sorry, that was indeed a stupid question to ask. For what it is worth, I don’t take any joy in having you as my prisoner here either. I honestly hope that you will be able to return to your own tribe very soon.”

Joshua’s frustration waned slightly at the unexpected kindness. “Thank you. But your pity won’t get me out of here. Now are we going to stand here all night or will you tie me to the post anytime soon? It’s been a long day and I wish to sleep now.”

Julian’s only response was an annoyed sigh before he bent down to pick up a small chain from the large trunk next to the bed. Joshua took a step back at the sight, his terrifying thoughts from earlier returning full-force. Would anyone in the village even bat an eye if they heard him screaming?

Joshua forced himself to stay quiet and keep still when Julian put the cuffs around his wrists and then crouched down to put the shackles around his ankles. The feel of cold metal enclosing his skin made Joshua feel even more vulnerable than he already did and he flinched when Julian put the chain through the ring on the post, clicking the lock shut with finality.

The Beta straightened again, biting his lip as though he wanted to say something. But in the end he stepped aside without another word and Joshua watched as the Beta pulled out two more blankets and spread them out on the ground next to the post. When he was done, he nodded towards the makeshift bed. “Sleep now. Call for me if you need anything.”

Without another glance at Joshua, he walked over to the bucket of water beside the entrance and began to strip off his clothes. Joshua had the urge to look away even though it was a foolish reaction. Doing so would mean that Julian was getting to him and he did not want to give the Beta any wrong ideas. He might be an Omega but that didn’t mean he would give in to everything Julian asked of him. So he stubbornly watched as Julian bared his body and began to clean himself of the dirt and sweat of a long, exhausting day.

When he was done the Beta came over with the washcloth and raised his hand to Joshua’s throat, intending to help the Omega clean himself but Joshua batted it away with an angry hiss. This was something tribe members did for each other and Julian was anything but that.

The Beta growled annoyed. “I just wanted to help.” He threw the washcloth onto Joshua’ lap and then he stalked over towards his bed, lying down and throwing the cover over his body.

Joshua hesitated before he grabbed the washcloth and began to wipe at his legs. Without Julian’s help it was impossible for him to take off his own garments and more importantly to get them back on, so Joshua couldn’t do much about the state he was in. But he refused to ask the Beta for help who was holding him captive.

Now that there was no immediate danger to face any longer, Joshua was overcome with deep sadness. It was hard to believe that this was the same day that he had stood in front of Thomas’ cottage and seen Robert’s display of feelings. It felt like this had happened a lifetime ago. Now he was at the mercy of his enemies and only the order of a single man would be enough to make his life a living hell.

Joshua curled into a small ball, burying his face into the blanket and hoping that Julian wouldn’t hear his muffled sobs as he cried himself to sleep…

 

***

 

The next morning Joshua awoke to the sound of rustling. His eyes were sticking together and he wiped at them to get rid of the sand. He uncurled from his uncomfortable position on the ground, the chain rattling loudly as he moved to sit up and see what had awoken him.

It was Julian of course. The Beta was currently getting into his clothes – comfortable ones, not the light armour he had worn yesterday. His eyes were studying Joshua while he was tying the belt around his waist and he seemed to contemplate what to say without risking another fight. Eventually he pointed to the pile of clothes he had discarded on the trunk last night. “I will wash my clothes in the stream by the mountain. I would offer to wash yours as well but I suspect you refuse to be naked in front of me for even just a minute.”

Joshua flashed him a grim look in response that Julian took as confirmation. The Beta looked him over again. “You could have some of my clothes in the meantime, we seem to almost have the same size.”

Joshua pulled demonstratively at the chain tying him to the post. “And how do you expect me to undress myself?”

“I could help you,” Julian offered and he sounded so sincere that Joshua just hated him all the more. It was getting damn hard to be annoyed with the Beta when he was honestly trying to be considerate of Joshua’s complex feelings.

“I bet you could!”

Julian massaged his temples as though to fight an upcoming headache. “Look, I get why you are afraid. But you heard it, Marco explicitly forbade us to hurt or even touch you inappropriately. No one would even dare to go against his orders.”

Joshua thought of what was about to happen to his body very soon and he looked away. “I’m not counting on that.”

Julian gave up then and turned his attention to his quiver with arrows, strapping it onto his back with more force than necessary before grabbing his bow and leaving the cottage without another word. Joshua realized a second later that he didn’t even have any idea when Julian would return. If he was due for hunting or patrolling later, Joshua might have to go without food until the evening once again. He hadn’t eaten anything since James had shared some bread and berries with him yesterday.

His stomach grumbled in protest at the prospect.

The hours were passing by torturously slow as though to punish Joshua even further. From his position he could catch a glimpse of the people passing by outside but Julian was not among them. He must be upset with Joshua’s behaviour, something that the Omega could actually understand. But he refused let go of his defiance because it might be the only thing that would keep the warriors off his back during his stay. Some of the men were eying him curiously as they walked by but no one dared to come inside.

But Joshua stayed alert just in case.

It was around noon when suddenly a tall, dark-haired Alpha with a beard of the same colour as his hair entered the cottage. Joshua tensed and immediately surged up from the ground, ready to defend himself should the stranger make a move on him. However the older one held up his hands soothingly and his voice was gentler than Joshua had thought possible for a man of his height and strong build. “Relax, I don’t mean any harm. Marco asked me to bring you over.”

Joshua’s gut turned. “For what does he want me to be with him?”

The man seemed to know exactly where Joshua’s thoughts were heading to because his already kind eyes softened even further. “He just wants to have lunch with you.”

Joshua had not expected that. He was pretty sure that this wasn’t the only thing the Golden Alpha could possibly want from him but his stomach was already growling in approval. Besides if he refused, Marco might still come over instead, Joshua could not escape him after all. At least he would get food this way.

Slowly he gave up his aggressive stance and held up his chained hands. “Alright then.”

The Alpha came over slowly and reached for the key beside Julian’s bed to open the lock of the cuffs at Joshua’s wrists before opening the ones at his ankles. Joshua rubbed his hands absentmindedly and forced himself not to jerk when the Alpha took a hold of his arm. He was gentle with his prisoner but somehow his touch wasn’t as distracting as Julian’s had been. This time it was Sokratis who was guarding Marco’s cottage, a strong and fierce Alpha that Joshua had already clashed swords with on the battlefield. The guard merely inclined his head in greeting before stepping away to let them inside.

Marco raised his head and smiled at them softly. “Thank you, Roman. You are free to leave now, Nuri will already be impatient for you to join him for lunch, I’m sure.”

A faint blushed appeared on Roman’s cheeks. “That’s entirely possible.”

Marco grinned. “Then you shouldn’t keep him waiting any longer. Your _friend_ is accusing me of stealing your time enough as it is.”

The Alpha’s only response was to bow his head, clearly hiding an amused smile before he exited the cottage in a hurry. Joshua’s mouth that had quirked up during the playful banter of the two Alphas, fell again when he realized that he was utterly alone with the chief for the first time.

“Come here, Joshua, I’m sure you are hungry.” Marco called over still smiling. Carefully Joshua followed him to the table and his eyes were instantly drawn to the food. Most chiefs let other tribe members serve them but judging by the used bowls and pots in the corner, Marco had made it himself.

Robert also insisted on cooking himself though he allowed Thomas every now and then to surprise him with a meal. All under the disguise of a ‘chief-healer talk’ of course. Well, if Thomas had agreed to Robert’s proposal – and Joshua bet his best sword that the older Omega had – then they at least wouldn’t have to make up any more excuses that no one bought anyway.

The food Marco had made, smelled so delicious that Joshua’s stomach was aching with hunger and he could barely keep himself from licking his lips at the sight of steaming meat on the table.

Slowly Joshua sat down opposite of Marco and the Alpha tore away a joint of meat and offered it to the Omega before he started speaking. “I can imagine that you must be longing to get back to your tribe as soon as possible.” When Joshua opened his mouth to respond, Marco held up a hand to stop him. “No, please let me explain first. You can eat while I’m talking, alright?”

Joshua nodded in response and took a first, large bite. His eyes watered at the scorching heat but he was too hungry to take it slow and barely chewed before gobbling down his mouth-full.

Marco’s lips quirked up into a sad grin. “Take your time, no one is going to take the food away from you.” When Joshua had complied with his request and started eating more slowly, he finally began to explain. “I know that you probably resent me for keeping you here as a prisoner and trust me, I’m not proud of fuelling your darkest fears either. If these were better times, I would let you go with a warning and that’s it. But these aren’t good times, at least not for my tribe. The White Tribe is attacking us regularly, never for a real battle but only a few minor fights of Sergio’s warriors just to test how far he can go. He has set his sights on our territory years ago, so it will only be a matter of time until he will come with all his warriors. The White Tribe is the one with the most number of warriors, almost twice as many as ours so our chances of winning would be very slim. It would end in a bloodbath. And to top it off, my scouts watched Kuba meet up with Sergio at the border between their territories several times now. Not to fight, just to talk. I’m not sure if Sergio has something over his head or if Kuba is doing this willingly but should the Black and White Tribe form an alliance and attack us together, there won’t be a Golden Tribe left, that’s for sure.” His eyes finally cleared from the dark thoughts on his mind and he met Joshua’s gaze. “We won’t be able to win this war alone. Our only chance is to stand united with the Red Tribe when we face our attackers.”

Joshua lowered the bone of meat in his hand. “You want an alliance with Robert. And you want to buy it in return for my freedom.”

Marco nodded. “Exactly. I’m not proud of myself for having to resort to such drastic measures but I can’t turn down a gift from the Gods either. You are my way of getting Robert’s loyalty.”

For the first time Joshua felt sympathy for the Golden Alpha. This matter must be weighing heavy on his mind judging by his amber green eyes. And to be honest Joshua had feared Marco might ask for something much worse than an alliance. “You could just ask the Red Alpha for help. If you explain the situation to him, he will stand beside you, of that I’m sure. He hates Sergio as much as you do.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Marco agreed reluctantly. “But he is friends with Kuba and fighting by my side would mean to fight against Kuba. Do you think I haven’t noticed that the Red and the Black Tribe have never fought against each other since Robert and Kuba became their chiefs?”

“The Red Alpha wouldn’t allow one of the four tribes to get wiped from this map. He wouldn’t deny you help if you asked for it.”

Marco sighed heavily. “You are probably right with that, Omega. But I would owe him a big favour. And more importantly I would never be able to fully count on him to stay with me until the very end.” When he saw the look of protest on Joshua’s face, he hurried to add, “I don’t think him a coward, not at all. But he is a chief like me and I know his responsibilities and his conflicts much better than you do. His first duty is to his tribe. If things became ugly, he would always choose his own kind. He would rather end our alliance to protect his people than keep his word and fight until the very end. There is no shame in it, I would probably do the same.  But it means that I will never be able to count on another chief the way I can count on the people who have sworn loyalty to me.”

Joshua could not argue with that. “But if even an alliance won’t give you security, then why am I still here? What does this have to do with me?”

The smile that didn’t reach his eyes was back on Marco’s face. “You will find out soon enough I guess.” He looked pointedly down at the abandoned food between them. “You should continue eating. The next few days will be straining ones for me, so I won’t have much time to cook. Bread, berries and mushrooms might be all that you will get in the coming days.”

Joshua wanted to press the point but he knew it would be in vain. Marco still seemed conflicted with himself whether he was really going to go through with whatever plan had formed on his mind. He would never share it with Joshua of all people. So they spent the rest of their lunch in silence, Marco lost in thought and watching Joshua until he was finished.

“Thank you for the delicious food,” Joshua eventually said and he really meant it. He was very aware that most hostages were treated much worse, getting starved and beaten by their captors. The Golden Alpha had been nothing but kind to him until now and if their talk had made one thing clear, then that Marco was an honest and honourable man. Their lunch time would have been the perfect opportunity for him to force himself onto the Omega without anyone ever knowing. Instead he had treated Joshua almost like a member of his tribe. And though it didn’t change anything about Joshua’s peculiar situation, it meant a lot to him to know that Marco cared. That trading Joshua’s life wasn’t just some sick, twisted game for him.

It was war. And war had the power to turn even the most decent men’s heart to stone.

He was about to stand up and excuse himself when Marco continued speaking. “You asked me why you are still here. For what reason I am still holding you captive.” At Joshua’s wary nod he added more quietly. “What I will be asking of Robert is more than just his word to stand beside me. I want his promise, no, his _oath_.”

Joshua froze at the word. An oath was not lightly given, especially among tribe leaders. Words could lose their meaning, promises could be broken but not an oath. It was a sacred pledge, spoken with witnesses that would testify even to the Gods.

“Robert will never agree to that,” Joshua told him and he had never been so devastated and certain of something at the same time. “What you are asking of him would make him your personal puppet. If you ordered him to, he would have to send our warriors to death itself. Robert will never agree, not for me alone.”

The sad smile was back on Marco’s face. “I disagree. I still remember the first time that he took you to one of the great gatherings. He never let you out of his sight, especially when you were conversing with warriors from other tribes. He cares about you more than you are aware of.”

Joshua shook his head in denial. “That’s not the point. He would still have to choose between me and the lives of the other warriors.”

“Only if he believes I would really be so cruel and send his men to their deaths,” Marco argued calmly. “But as much as Robert and I hate each other, there is always respect. I don’t think Robert would send my men into certain death if the roles were reversed. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to sacrifice a lifelong oath granting him aid in times of war just for some personal vendetta.”

Joshua thought about the Alpha’s words for a moment. He still couldn’t see Robert agreeing to such a deal and what followed was the realization that he might never be free again, a possibility he had refused to fully acknowledge until now. If Robert turned down Marco’s request, the Golden Tribe had no use for him any longer. “When would you let Robert take the oath?”

“At the next gathering,” Marco replied solemnly. “When he has sworn it under the light of the stars and the Gods are witness to it all, then you will be allowed to go home.”

He had perhaps meant to sound comforting but Joshua paled even more. The next gathering was still a month away and what Joshua had feared all along would happen indeed.

He would be going into heat surrounded by enemies.  He might as well have signed his own death warrant.

His hands were shaking when he brought them up to his mouth to stifle his broken sob. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of the Golden Alpha. Marco must have still seen the devastation in Joshua’s eyes because he reached out to brush his hand over the Omega’s shoulder, his eyes kind and understanding even when Joshua shrugged him off. “I know it seems like a long time. But you will make it through. It’s already early afternoon, so Julian must be back by now. You should return to him before he begins to worry.”

Considering their fights from last night and earlier this morning Joshua doubted that. But he needed to get out of this cottage, away from this Alpha who was only using him as a bargaining chip. Part of Joshua wanted to confess to Marco what would happen to his body in a few days, maybe he would allow Joshua to take some herbs that would suppress his heat. But it was too late and not to mention too risky. If he was wrong about the chief, then he might even keep Joshua in his own cottage just to wait for his heat to strike. There was no easier victim than an Omega delirious with waves of passion, unable to voice objections.

At least Julian was a Beta and able to stay level-headed. Between the two of them he was less likely to lose control. It was just a straw that Joshua was clinging to, but it was all he had left now.

Joshua managed a stiff bow of his head before he fled from the cottage, barely aware of Roman following him to make sure that he wouldn’t try anything stupid. He stumbled into Julian’s cottage, finding the Beta sitting at the table.

Julian looked up when he heard him and there was a flicker of relief in his eyes but Joshua didn’t allow himself to revel in it. The Beta was most likely just relieved that the hostage hadn’t escaped.

Without a word Joshua threw himself down onto his own nest of blankets on the ground, willing the earth to swallow him. He could feel Julian’s eyes watching him in confusion, clearly taking note of Joshua’s misery.

“What happened?” he asked eventually.

Joshua refused to look at him but he couldn’t keep his voice from breaking. “Nothing. I just want to go home.”

And although this was nothing new, Julian didn’t ask him to explain. After a few seconds he stood up and wordlessly offered the Omega a mug of the tea he had just made. When Joshua accepted it silently, he placed another blanket over the smaller one’s body, careful not to touch him before eventually leaving the cottage.

He had purposely not tied his prisoner back to the post.

 

***

 

It wasn’t until the next day that Joshua was spoken to again.

He had woken up feeling unhappy and groggy, his muscles aching from disuse and the uncomfortable position on the floor. Julian had wordlessly handed him a bucket with cold water and a washcloth so that Joshua could wash himself now that he was no longer restricted by his chains. The Beta had disappeared immediately after to give him some privacy but when Joshua had set down the bucket at its usual place beside the entrance, there had been a pile of neatly folded clothes waiting for him.

Yesterday he had briefly contemplated running away and judging by the surprise on Julian’s face when he had returned, the Beta had expected him to be gone as well. But what use was there in running? Joshua would have to make it through the whole village and then up the mountain through territory he didn’t know at all. He wouldn’t get far either way. It had been devastating to realize that the safest place he could be right now was to the feet of his captor’s bed.

It wasn’t until the early afternoon that Julian dared to speak to him.

The Beta had just finished strapping on his chest plate, something he usually didn’t wear as Joshua had noticed. Julian gave him a nervous look when he announced, “Marco has asked for you. I’m allowed to accompany you this time.”

Joshua’s insides clenched. “Where will he take us to?”

“I don’t know,” Julian said but he sounded a bit worried. “I guess we will find out when we are there.”

He reached out for Joshua again but this time he stopped before touching him. Joshua gave him an annoyed look. “I’m not so scared that I would try to bite if you touch me.”

Julian dropped his hand with a look of disappointment. “That’s not the reason why I didn’t touch you. I just noticed that you are uncomfortable with anyone of us touching you.”

The surprisingly considerate thought made Joshua regret his snappiness but he kept from saying it out loud. He was not going to apologize to one of his enemies, no matter how kind they acted with him. To them he was just means to an end. A weapon that they hoped would turn the tide in the upcoming war.

The realization made him feel sick to the stomach.

He exited the cottage with Julian right behind and was just glad that the people of the Golden Tribe had ceased their staring now that they were used to him wandering around the village.

Marco was already waiting at the entrance of the village in full battle attire. The garments he wore underneath his polished armour barely reached his knees, giving him enough freedom of leg movement if he needed to use his sword…

Joshua’s throat went dry with fear and this time he didn’t tense when he could feel Julian’s hand at the small of his back. The touch was clearly meant for comfort rather than guidance. Marco’s armour was not heavy like the ones of all tribe warriors, only protecting the most important parts of his torso – his chest and stomach – in order to be as light as possible and not slow him down in a fast-paced fight. His shins and arms were also protected by small guards but Joshua’s eyes were drawn to the chest plate. Contrary to the other warriors of the tribe, it was adorned with fine lines, the crest of the Golden Tribe – a mountain surrounded by the rays of sunlight. Robert had a similar, silver armour with their own crest showing a large oak tree vertically split in two by a speer.

The tribe leader was flanked by two of his guards, Roman and Sebastian, while the third guardian – as they were referred to when they were not acting as the chief’s sword and shield – Sokratis was coming from the opposite direction.

Joshua wasn’t sure what he had expected from Marco summoning him again but certainly not this. The Golden Alpha wearing the symbol of his tribe and taking all three guardians with him could only mean one thing…

“Where are we going?” Joshua asked again with growing wariness.

Marco merely handed a familiar piece of fabric to Sokratis. “Please blindfold him. The less he sees from our territory the better.”

Sokratis obeyed instantly and Joshua tensed up when the Alpha stepped closer to put the fabric over his eyes. It had been irritating enough the first time with only two warriors being present but now Joshua was downright scared at losing his vision while a tribe leader and his three guardians were watching him. He flinched when he felt Sokratis grabbing his arm firmly to guide him when they started walking.

Joshua was doing fine as long as they followed the even path out of the village but soon the ground was steepening and littered with tricky stones and rocks. Despite Sokratis’ guidance Joshua was stumbling more than walking now and he could feel the guard’s growing annoyance though he tried to mask it. Part of Joshua could understand him, for someone who grew up in this tribe and knew the paths inside out it must be a casualness to find their way even in the dark. And yet the growing tension didn’t help Joshua to calm down at all and he soon found himself shrugging off the Alpha’s helping hand even when he tripped and fell to the ground.

Eventually Marco’s voice cut in from the distance. “You’re upsetting him. Let Julian guide him, Joshua seems to be more comfortable with his touch.”

Sokratis’ intimidating presence disappeared as he continued walking without Joshua and the hands now reaching out to help him up were softer and more delicate.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Julian whispered to him with audible worry.

Joshua felt so humiliated by being a burden for the others that he didn’t have the strength to keep being angry at the Beta any longer and he allowed Julian’s touch to linger. “No, I’m alright. Just a bit frustrated.”

Julian chuckled. “Yes, I could tell that much.” It didn’t sound chiding at all, merely amused. “We’re taking a shortcut to the woods and the path is more difficult for you than the last.” He paused briefly. “I would offer you my hand to take but you would probably bite it off instead of taking it.”

Despite his frustration and apprehension Joshua felt a grin tugging at his lips. “Well, not if it means I will stop making a fool of myself. Sokratis already thinks me an idiot.”

“I sincerely doubt that.” Julian argued warmly. “I just heard him muttering about you being a defiant pain in the ass which is the greatest compliment I ever heard him say of an enemy.”

That made Joshua feel slightly better and before he could change his mind, he reached out for the Beta’s arm, his fingers trailing down until he could grasp Julian’s hand.

He didn’t say anything even when he could hear the Beta’s surprised gasp, afraid to ruin the precious moment. Fortunately Julian seemed to understand because he merely curled his fingers around Joshua’s hand, squeezing them in response before he started leading the Omega further up the mountain. And instantly Joshua felt a little bit less vulnerable and exposed even before the Beta started warning him of every single tricky rock hindering their ascent.

They had been walking for almost an hour by the time the ground was getting even and softer again. Soft grass was cushioning Joshua’s steps and there was finally the sound of chirping birds and the wind in the trees which was more familiar to him than the silence of the open land. It made a wave of deep homesickness flood his heart and Joshua reached out to feel the soft leaves of bushes and rough bark of trees under his fingertips. No one called him out for it.

A few minutes later they came to a sudden stop.

“Julian, take off the blindfold.”

The Beta did as he was asked and Joshua let out a sigh of relief at finally being able to see again. They were standing in a forest, the open land of the Golden Tribe still close enough to let sunlight through the canopy of leaves.

In front of them was a small stream making its way between dark rocks and this sight was familiar to Joshua. At the other side of the stream the territory of the Red Tribe began.

For a foolish moment Joshua hoped that Marco had changed his mind and would let him go freely but then several familiar scents caught his nose and three men stepped out of the shadows of the woods.

Joshua’s stomach made a painful flip at the sight of Mats, Manuel and Niklas approaching the water. Their eyes were set on the warriors of the Golden Tribe in a calculating manner and their gazes were promising bloody murder.

“He has been waiting here for almost two days until you had the decency to call for us as well.” Mats’ voice was so dark and hostile that Joshua tensed up even though it was not directed at him.

Marco seemed completely unfazed though. “And yet he isn’t here. I thought the life of his youngest Omega warrior meant more to him.”

Before he had even ended, another strong Alpha scent caught Joshua’s nose and suddenly a dark-haired man appeared on top of the largest rock. His demeanour was calm but his eyes had turned to hard, stinging ice.

The sight of Robert after days of imprisonment was so overwhelming that it took Joshua all his inner strength to stay still and not throw himself into the Alpha’s arms.

“Be careful who you are insulting, Marco. My patience is running thin at the moment.” Robert’s gaze shifted to Joshua and instantly the fearsome warrior turned into the protective tribe leader he knew so well. “It’s such a relief to see you alive and unharmed. When James told us what happened, I feared for the worst.”

Marco let out a disapproving snarl. “You really think me capable of murdering or abusing an Omega for no reason?”

“Until two days ago I also didn’t think you capable of abducting an innocent boy!” Robert shot back enraged.

Marco’s mouth shut at that and his expression turned bitter. “I’m not proud of that, believe me. Which is why I insisted no one should harm him. The feud between our tribes should be restricted to the battlefield.”

Robert climbed down the rock gracefully, coming as close to the Golden Warriors as possible until only the small stream was dividing the two fractions. His eyes were entirely trained on Marco, his voice so sharp that it could have cut glass. “I understand that you are here to make a bargain. I have waited long enough for you to acknowledge me, now state your demands.”

Marco straightened to his full height, his red-blond hair shimmering golden in the sparse sunlight. His eyes were sparkling with unconcealed hatred for the Red Alpha. “I want to trade Joshua’s life.”

“For what?” Robert inquired without any hint of kindness. “For mine?” he laughed but it sounded harsh and cold. “That would be the most obvious conclusion but I assure you, you will gain nothing by taking me prisoner. Mats is more than capable of taking over the tribe and leading our men into battle. My death will not weaken the Red Tribe.” At the last part his voice was resonating with pride.

Marco had let him speak without interruption but now he shook his head. “Do you think I don’t know that? Your imprisonment or possible death would only fill your people’s hearts with grief but not with weakness.” He tilted his head slightly, his gaze turning mocking. “Your life means nothing to me, Robert, certainly not enough to give away the one token that could help me gain the upper hand in our brawl with Sergio.”

Robert’s eyes narrowed in irritation as he failed to catch on. The six guardians seemed to be as clueless about Marco’s true intentions either but Sokratis, Roman and Sebastian were wise enough not to question their leader in public, keeping their eyes firmly locked on their counterparts.

“Then name what you want!” Robert demanded with obvious impatience.

Marco waited for a heartbeat before announcing, “I want you to swear an oath to the Gods.”

Surprise crossed Robert’s features. “An oath? This is no thing to be taken lightly, I hope you are aware of what you are asking.”

Joshua shared his reluctance. If Robert made an oath and then broke it, his life was forfeited and more importantly the Gods would punish his whole tribe with years of misery.

Marco smirked. “Is that a ‘no’?”

Robert’s response was more of a deep growl. “And abandon Joshua? Never! Tell me what is that you want from me and I promise to make the oath on the next gathering.”

This time it was Marco whose eyes narrowed in hostility. “I don’t trust you to keep your promises. And oath is the only thing that I will accept on this matter. I only brought Joshua here to let you see that he is unharmed.”

Even though Joshua had known as much, it still hurt him to have his last hope crushed. The young and scared boy deep inside of him still hoped that his four tribe mates would attack and bring him back home by using violence but it was a foolish thought. Robert would only bring war upon them.

The Red Guardians had jerked at Marco’s words, giving away how much they had hoped to get him back immediately. Robert’s expression was stoic but his eyes softened slightly as he pleaded, “Please, Marco. Whatever feud you have is with me. Take my promise and let him go home.”

Marco turned his head to the side, looking at Joshua almost apologizing. Almost. “I’m sorry but I can’t take any risks here. This deal is too important for my tribe to rely on nothing but your word. Joshua will stay with us until the next gathering. Once you have sworn the oath under the watchful eyes of the witnesses, I will immediately release him. Not sooner.”

The finality in his voice was crushing. Joshua almost sank to the ground in defeat. Robert's eyes hardened with anger but he knew better than to keep arguing with Marco. The Golden Alpha might change his mind and break off the negotiations.

“Fine,” Robert spat out and if the situation wasn’t this severe, Joshua might have smirked grimly at how much contempt the Alpha managed to put into this one word. “But at least allow me to be alone with him for a moment.”

Marco gave him a furious look. “So that you can make a run with him? I’m not-“

“Marco,” Robert cut him off and though there was no trace of warmth for his rival in his voice, his voice was surprisingly soft. “He is an Omega and he has been fearing for not only his life but also his virtue for two days. He needs my comfort if you want him to make it through the next month.”

Marco hesitated and after his earlier words towards the Red Alpha, Joshua expected him to repeat that he didn’t trust Robert enough to allow this. But to his astonishment Marco’s expression lost some of its loathing and he nodded. “Alright. But I won’t let him pass the border for obvious reasons. If you want to comfort him, then you will come over here. Alone.”

All three of Robert’s guards protested instantly.

“No, he won’t!” Mats shot back angrily.  
“So that you can kill him?” Manuel accused the chief.

“We will go with him!” Niklas insisted vehemently.

The three had spoken simultaneously, ready to charge at Marco for his ridiculous demand but Robert held up his hand. “No. As a chief I understand Marco’s concerns here. You don’t have to worry, this deal seems indeed important to him, so he won’t harm me.”

Without waiting for a reply he crossed the small stream that signified the border between their respective territories. Joshua noticed that Julian’s fingers were tightening their grip on his hand as though he feared that Robert would rip the Omega out of his grasp. Sokratis was tensing as well, clearly doubting that Robert would keep his words while Sebastian and Roman seemed less mistrustful, stepping back and merely bowing their heads in a respective nod for the Red Alpha. Robert returned the gesture and even nodded at Sokratis but the twitch of his lips at seeing the guardian’s defiance made it look a bit mocking.

The urge to throw himself into Robert’s arms returned full-force and he was suddenly trembling with the need to feel the Alpha’s comfort.

When Robert passed Marco without acknowledging him, the Golden Alpha’s eyes darkened. “You respect my guards but not me? Really, Robert, I’m hurt.” It had probably been meant to sound sarcastic but it turned out bitter instead.

When Robert turned to look at him, Joshua flinched and he dropped to his knees instinctively. Robert’s eyes were glowing red. “Today I lost all the respect I ever had for you, Marco. I _despise_ you.”

Marco’s mouth twitched into a grin that looked more like he was baring his teeth. “Well, that’s a relief because I return your feelings. And I’d rather have you despise me than being indifferent to me.”

Robert turned back to Joshua and he closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. When they opened again, the red had vanished and for the first time his voice was gentle. “I’m sorry for having scared you, Joshua. Please get up and let us walk for a bit.”

Joshua did as he was told and he let go of Julian’s hand to grasp Robert’s, shooting a short, grateful look back to the man who had given him support during the negotiations. The Beta’s head was bent towards the ground in respect for the Red Alpha but he must have noticed Joshua’s look because his shoulders relaxed visibly.

“Don’t go too far!” Marco called after them when Robert led the younger warrior away from the group, deeper into the territory of the Golden Tribe. “You have half an hour before we come looking for you.”

Robert didn’t acknowledge if he had heard Marco but kept on walking until they were out of sight. As soon as they had rounded the rock near the edge of the forest, he turned around and his eyes were filled with worry.

He didn’t have to say anything, Joshua’s emotions that he had held at bay for so long rose to the surface and with a sob he threw himself into the Alpha’s waiting arms, burying his face against Robert’s chest in search of comfort. “I’m so sorry, Robert! I didn’t mean for this to happen!”

The Alpha didn’t call him out for addressing him by his first name even though he was an Omega. Robert had permitted Joshua to call him by his first name when they were alone but the younger one usually didn’t do that – preferring to show his respect for his chief even in private. But right now he was just an Omega needing the comfort of his Alpha.

Robert’s left arm was tightly curled around Joshua’s waist to hold him while the other one was stroking the Omega’s back soothingly. “I know, Jo, I know. I’m not angry with you, no one is. James told us what happened and it was an accident that could have happened to all of us.”

Joshua choked with relief that Robert had forgiven him but he couldn’t take real comfort from the words. “I’m so sorry for the trouble I have caused all of you.” He forced himself to take a deep breath. “But you can’t agree to the deal. The oath that the Golden Alpha wants you to take, would force you to fight beside him when he asks you to.”

Robert’s hand stilled in surprise. “If this is what Marco wants, why doesn’t he just ask me? I’m aware that Sergio is still furious with him for what happened with Erik and Łukasz. He thinks that Marco broke his promise.”

Joshua sniffed into Robert’s chest, soaking up the familiar scent of his Alpha as it would most likely be his last time. “He didn’t ask you because he is convinced you will choose to protect our own tribe instead of staying with him until the very end no matter what.”

Robert sighed. “Of course he believes that. He wants security that I will not bail. I should have expected that.” He gripped Joshua’s shoulders and gently pried the Omega away to look at him. “Listen, I may not like Marco but I know he will allow no harm to come to you. He is desperate and this oath - this alliance with us - is his only chance of securing the future of his tribe, at least that’s what he believes. You will be safe in their village until I have taken the oath.”

Joshua’s eyes widened when he realized the implications of the Alpha’s words. He hated himself for the spark of hope that was selfishly growing in his heart. “You will agree to the Golden Alpha’s demands? But you can’t do that, he could force us to stay until we are all slaughtered!”

“He could do that indeed,” Robert agreed. “But I doubt that Marco would go through with it if he realized he was sending us to certain death. Besides, this oath is just a formality for me. If he came tomorrow and simply asked me to stand beside him against Sergio, I would instantly do it. And I need no oath to keep my word, I would stay no matter how bad things were getting. I will agree to this oath to settle Marco’s concerns but it is not needed, at least not for me.”

The tight knot threatening to choke Joshua began to dissolve slowly when he realized that he would indeed get to go back home. His voice was much calmer when he added, “He thinks the White and the Black Alpha are forming an alliance.”

“That would be worrisome,” Robert agreed though he sounded anything but worried. “They would be much larger in numbers than our men and Marco’s put together. I get now why Marco thinks we might seriously lose this battle. But I doubt that Kuba is very keen on joining hands with Sergio, especially after the dishonourable battle that took place during the last gathering. That night Sergio showed what kind of man he truly is and I don’t think Kuba is so stupid that he would trust such a snake, no matter what Sergio promised him as reward.”

Deep calmness filled Joshua and when he leaned forward to embrace Robert once again, he was no longer crying. Instead hope and gratitude flooded him.

Belatedly he chuckled at Robert’s choice of words. “I think you just insulted the snakes. My opinion of them is higher than it is of the White Alpha.”  
Robert laughed. “I’m afraid I have to agree.” His hand was back to stroking Joshua’s back and he had now turned his head into the crook of the smaller one’s neck to lick the skin there. It had been years since Joshua had needed such intimate comfort from any person and he felt ashamed for his fears. He intended to mirror Robert’s position and give him something back when he noted a subtle change in Robert’s scent. It was barely detectable but now that he had caught it, Joshua couldn’t ignore it any longer.

“Thomas accepted your proposal.” It wasn’t a question and Robert could apparently tell because he didn’t respond. Joshua’s voice was hollow when he added, “You smell of him, Robert. In a very intimate way.” He didn’t dare saying it more directly in case he had got it wrong.

The Red Alpha chuckled into his neck. “Really? Well, it’s only been two days and I have been waiting on top of this rock for more than a day with no other body contact to mask it, so I guess it makes sense.”

Joshua’s blood ran cold at the confirmation. “You had sex with him? But you are meant to stay pure until you are officially bonded!”

“Relax,” Robert replied. “I’m not very keen on sharing my love life with anyone else, but let me assure you this once. We are both still pure, at least in the way we need to be for the ritual. I didn’t touch Thomas, nor did he touch me.”

Joshua let out the breath he had been holding. “That’s good. I’m so happy that you two are finally mates, I mean that you will be mates soon. I’m sorry, I had no right to question you.”

“I didn’t mind.”

They fell silent for a few seconds and were just holding each other. Robert had ceased his licking but his touch was still oozing protectiveness that Joshua’s Omega side ravelled in. But now that all the news had sunken in, one last fear rose back to the surface of the younger one’s mind. “I will go into heat soon.”

Robert’s arms tensed around him and his voice was clipped. “When?”

A single tear rolled down Joshua’s cheek. “Five days, maybe six. I considered asking their healer Nuri for herbs but even if Marco allowed him to help me, the time span is too short to suppress it. The herbs might hold them off for another few days but not long enough.” He closed his eyes. “I will go into heat surrounded by warriors of an enemy tribe. You know what’s going to happen.”

A deep growl came out of Robert’s throat and his grip around Joshua’s waist became painfully tight. “No. Marco won’t allow it.”

Joshua pulled back to look at him, willing him to understand. “It doesn’t matter what he tells them. I will be an unmated Omega in heat. There will likely be a point when I will be aching so much for one of them to take me that I will beg them for their cock.” Robert flinched at his blunt words but Joshua was too upset to take them back. He dropped his gaze, unable to look the Alpha into the eyes for his next words. “I’m just a worthless hostage, one of their enemies even, so why would they care about me? They are going to rape me. I just hope it won’t hurt too much.”

Robert shook his head in denial, his eyes wide with shock. “No, don’t talk like that, Jo! No one will dare to lay a finger on you, I promise you that.”

The concern of his chief was touching Joshua deeply but he didn’t allow the words to reach his heart. “You never made a promise that you didn’t keep, Robert. Please don’t start now.”

A shimmer of red appeared at the edges of Robert’s eyes. “I mean it! I won’t let them hurt you, I don’t care if it is in my power or not.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Joshua argued with a sad smile. Alphas were for sure the most stubborn people imaginable.

Robert’s hands were cupping his face, forcing him to meet the glowing eyes. “I will talk to Marco and convince him to let you go before the grand gathering. Before your heat strikes. Marco is strict but not cruel. His hatred for me doesn’t go so far that he would willingly endanger your safety. Leave this to me, I will talk sense into him.”

Joshua felt like crying in relief again even though he couldn’t see Marco agreeing to anything Robert suggested. But it was hard not to hope for a miracle when Robert was being so determined. “And if not? If Marco doesn’t care.”

“ _If_ he doesn’t care,” Robert said, his voice as grave and slow as though he was already speaking an oath, “then I will come for you myself. If all hope is lost, I will be the one taking care of you during your heat. On the morning of the fifth day I will come for you and no amount of Golden Warriors or an angry Marco will be able to stop me.”

Joshua’s breath caught in his throat at the sheer insanity of Robert’s offer. Though he didn’t doubt that Robert would actually do it. Joshua had never been intimate with him before, always asking other Alphas and Betas from their tribe for help instead. Robert usually didn’t offer his help to any Omega out of consideration for Thomas, the only exception being Javi, James and Thiago. The three Omegas shared a mating bond together, something that was rather unusual to put it mildly. If one of them was going into heat, the other two were quick to follow and no normal Alpha or Beta could possibly handle three Omegas in such a state. Joshua had no idea how Robert was able to take care of their needs without tarnishing his own purity but as long as it worked, he wouldn’t ask. Never in his wildest dreams had Joshua dared to expect that Robert would ever offer his help to him. Dreamed of it, yes for sure, at the peak of his heat when he had yearned for the strongest Alpha around. But never seriously expected.

Suddenly Joshua could see light at the end of the tunnel. But part of him felt guilty for desiring Robert when he was practically engaged to Joshua’s best friend now. “What about Thomas though? Don’t you think that he would mind you helping me through my heat?”

Robert gave him an incredulous look. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jo. Thomas loves you as much as I do, you’re like a little brother to him. He was devastated when we found out what happened to you and he will probably be worrying about you until you’re back with us. If I told him that you will go into heat in the enemy’s territory, he would probably drag me into the Golden village and throw me to your feet himself.” That sounded like Thomas indeed.

Joshua closed his eyes then and leaned his forehead against Robert’s, overwhelming gratitude for his leader filling every fibre of his being. “Thank you, Robert. I will never forget what you are willing to do for me.”

And the Alpha just smiled before embracing him again, letting Joshua soak up all the warmth and comfort he could take. “We need to get back now before the others come looking for us.”

“Alright,” Joshua agreed, feeling lighter than he had in days. “Please tell Thomas that I miss him. I can’t wait for the gathering to finally see him again.”

“You won’t have to wait that long,” Robert assured him once again. Joshua had given up arguing with him about this by now.

Slowly they walked back into the forest where Marco and the six guardians were waiting for them. Marco had apparently just stopped pacing and looked up to eye them suspiciously. Neither of the six guardians seemed to have moved though, they were still standing at the exact same spots that Robert and Joshua had left them, like stone statues waiting to be awakened.

Robert paid them no mind, stalking towards Marco instead. “Your guards can bring Joshua back to your village now. I’d like to have a word with you in private.”

Sokratis looked ready to protest and on the other side of the stream Mats didn’t look so keen either but Marco nodded after a moment. “Very well. Just make it quick.”

Joshua’s eyes followed the two Alphas as they began to walk away but soon his attention was drawn back to Roman and Sebastian. The two men were leading the way back to where they had come from and Sokratis was quick to follow them. Julian offered the blindfold to Joshua almost apologetically. “I will tie it around your head once we’re close to the open lands. You already know the border lands, so there is no harm in letting you keep your eyesight for a few minutes longer.”

Joshua shot him a relieved smile and started following the three guardians. He could feel Julian’s curiosity to his sudden change of mood but the Beta didn’t ask, apparently just glad that Joshua was no longer scared and frustrated. After a few steps Joshua stilled again and he looked back towards the large rock.

Mats, Manuel and Niklas were still standing beside it and watching him leave with worry in their faces. Joshua was sure they would fight for him if he ran back to them now, no matter how much trouble it would be. A surge of affection for them filled Joshua’s heart and he smiled at them softly, hoping it would be enough for them to know that there was no need.

All three of them returned his smile instantly and it was Manuel who was calling after him, “We will see each other on the next gathering, Jo!”

Joshua’s smile widened and he murmured to himself, “Maybe even sooner.”

Julian’s head was snapping towards him, his sharp gaze burning into the Omega but Joshua didn’t notice it and simply resumed walking.

 

Meanwhile Robert and Marco had walked away from the group, up the stooping ground until they were out of earshot. They were on the Red Tribe’s territory now and Marco had to admit that this was a perfect observation point. He could still make out his own warriors and Joshua in the distance.

Beside him Robert broke the loaded silence. “I hope that we can talk openly now and that it will be treated with the utmost confidentiality.”

Marco looked at him curiously. Robert’s eyes were still trained on Joshua and Marco was able to examine his profile. The Red Alpha’s hot anger had seemed to wane during his conversation with his Omega but his eyes were still troubled.

“Joshua is going into heat in a few days.” Robert’s voice was even but he turned to look at the younger Alpha in a begging manner.

The news took Marco by surprise. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Why would he?” Robert countered. “You’re an enemy, he was afraid you wouldn’t care or even take advantage of his vulnerability.”

It was a reasonable thing to be afraid of, there were for sure enough chiefs cruel enough to do exactly that. But Marco had always been disgusted and horrified by the thought of abusing any Omega, no matter if they were friend or enemy. There was a line that he would never cross and that included rape – at least that’s what he had prided himself in until very recently…

The thought of what he was about to do filled him with self-loathing and he forced himself to listen to Robert instead.

“It’s too late for Joshua to take herbs and suppress his heat. He will need someone to help him through it and I’m sure you understand what damage it would do to him if it was someone from your tribe. Spending their heat with someone requires a big leap of trust and Joshua will need someone he is close to.”

Marco nodded absentmindedly. “I agree. What do you suggest then?”

“Let him come home before that,” Robert proposed.

Marco turned to meet his gaze and he was unprepared for the raw look in the Alpha’s eyes. The two of them were used to snarling at each other, every time they met there was a sense of challenge in the air. It was the reason why they worked so perfectly as enemies. But now Robert’s eyes were haunted and begging for Marco to understand.

Marco stared at him for almost a whole minute, neither of them averting his gaze. The honesty in Robert’s eyes was disarming but Marco didn’t want to trust him. He kept telling himself that he would lose everything if he let Joshua go now and Robert then decided not to take the oath. “I need some time to think about it.”

It was the most he could offer for now. Robert didn’t look happy with the response but he still accepted it with a nod. “Of course, just don’t take too long.”

He walked away then to leave Marco alone and return to his guards who must already be waiting impatiently. But after a few steps he turned back to Marco. “I’m curious why you are so sure that I would go back on my word unless I took an oath. You seemed to trust me before, even when it concerned Erik during his engagement ceremony.”

Robert’s question made Marco wonder if Joshua had told him of his intentions, of this ‘forced alliance’.

“You are right, I trusted you to make the right choice with Erik and Łukasz but only because they didn’t concern you yet at that time. You were able to see things rationally just like Kuba. But the oath that I want you to take will concern you and your tribe a great big deal.”

Marco’s gaze shifted to the distant figure of Joshua at the edge of the forest. He could faintly recognize that Julian was tying the blindfold around the Omega’s head. He had noticed how much the two were gravitating towards each other, a Golden Warrior and a Red Warrior falling in love. They would have to choose one side if they wanted to become mates but soon this wouldn’t be necessary any longer. Marco’s eyes rested on Joshua for a moment. The boy was a young and healthy Omega and there was no shame in feeling attracted to him even if he was still one of their enemies.

Marco grimaced when he realized that the alliance – no, he should not beat around the bush any longer, the _bond_ \- that he intended would destroy not only his own life. But the only one he actually felt pity for was the innocent Omega.

It was a game of love and war. And tomorrow love would lose.

He turned back towards Robert. “I hope I won’t regret this but I made my decision. There will be a full moon in three days. Take your guardians and your healer to the waterfall between our borders, I will meet you there with mine.”

Robert looked startled. “The guardians _and_ our healers? On a full moon? You want me to take an oath outside of the grand gathering?”

“The oath will only be valid if the two other tribes are present as well,” Marco argued. “But I agree with you that Joshua’s condition doesn’t leave us with enough time to wait that long. A promise made under a full moon in the presence of the witnesses will still be heard by the Gods though. It is the only compromise I’m willing to take.”

Robert smiled gratefully and Marco was struck with the realization that this was not only the first time that the other Alpha had looked at him like that but that it would also be the last time. He would hate Marco even more soon.

The sound of amused laughter carried over to them and drew the Golden Alpha’s eyes back to Joshua who was smiling brightly at something Julian had said. There was nothing more beautiful in the world than the smile of an Omega. Marco hardened his heart to keep his doubts from lessening his resolve.

The Red Alpha wouldn’t be the only one to hate him. The Omega would feel the same. But it was all for the good of the tribe.

Oblivious to his inner struggle Robert nodded. “That is acceptable. I will be there and make that promise. Thank you, Marco.”

He left then and only when he was out of earshot, did Marco add quietly. “Don’t thank me yet. Not before the Omega’s tears have dried.”

 

***

 

For the first time in two days Joshua could really breathe again. His life was not going to end and soon he would be going back to his tribe, to his family. It made his imprisonment much easier to bear.

Julian had chained him back to the post upon their return in the village before leaving him alone to join the hunting party. Joshua had felt a surge of disappointment at first, feeling like the Beta had gone back to being mistrustful of him but after seeing the look on his face, Julian had told him with an apologetic expression that it would look suspicious to others if someone came inside and saw Joshua without restraints.

The Omega had nodded in understanding and offered his wrists willingly. He had watched silently as Julian put the cuffs around them, careful not to be too harsh and just when the latter had stepped back to leave, Joshua had smiled softly. “You know, if we weren’t enemies, we might have become good friends.”

Julian had stilled in surprise before returning the smile and it was the first time that the warmth reached his eyes. “Yes, maybe.”

He had left still smiling and Joshua had stared after him with a tingling feeling in his gut that he couldn’t place.

Julian arrived shortly before dusk, his hair sweaty and dishevelled after the straining hunt. Joshua was horrified at first when he saw blood staining the warrior’s tunic but the Beta was apparently uninjured and his eyes were sparkling with joy. “I think we met your wolf.”

The Omega’s eyes widened. “You killed it?”

“ _Them_ but yes, we did.”

“There was more than one?” Joshua concluded horrified.

Julian nodded grimly. “Philipp distracted them so that Marco and I could attack them from behind.”

Memories from several years ago stirred within Joshua and he scrambled up from the floor in a hurry. He came as close as the chain allowed him to, reaching for Julian’s arm to pull him forward. “Are you hurt?” His eyes were raking over the Beta’s slim form but he could not detect any rip in the material and besides minor scratches from thorns he seemed to be alright. But Joshua’s heart was still beating fast in fear.

Julian looked confused by his emotional reaction but he didn’t try to pull back his hand, allowing Joshua to check him over. “No, I’m fine. I wasn’t even within the wolves’ reach, I prefer to use bow and arrow over a sword during a hunt. It was Marco who dealt the final blow and had to go see Nuri afterwards.”

Joshua exhaled in relief even though he felt a bit bad for the Golden Alpha. “Thank God you’re alright.”

He let go of the Beta’s hand, suddenly feeling stupid for overreacting. Even though he avoided Julian’s eyes, he could feel the latter’s gaze on him. “What was that all about?” His voice was neither accusing nor annoyed, just curious.

Joshua took a step back and bit his lip. “A few years ago a wolf pack surprised one of our hunting parties. Robert had just become a warrior at that time, even younger than I am now and he was the only one to return alive. The other three – his father and my parents – were dead.”

Despite the time that had passed since then, the memory still hurt. It had taken the love and comfort of his whole tribe – mostly Thomas’ family who had taken him in and raised him like their own son – to help him overcome his grief. And sometimes he still had his moments of weakness just like now when the past would hit him unexpected and he would shed a tear.

He had not expected Julian to react or even care that much, so he flinched in surprise when all of a sudden there were arms wrapping around him from the side. The next moment his cheek was pressed against the taller one’s throat and the light scent of the Beta surrounded him like a warm blanket chasing away the coldness of the past.

“I’m so sorry that you had to endure this,” Julian whispered quietly, his voice full of pain as though he had been the one to lose his parents. “I can’t imagine how that must have felt like, to lose your family when you were still a young boy.”

Joshua didn’t respond, he just closed his eyes and drank in the comforting scent. He knew he shouldn’t act like this, finding comfort in the arms of an enemy but he didn’t have the strength to shove Julian away now.

Inside this cottage they were no longer Red and Golden Warrior, they were just two young men caring about each other.

The thought made Joshua pull back just enough to look into the Beta’s eyes. “Let me clean you up.” Julian looked astonished by the suggestion and Joshua went on to explain. “It was a long, straining day and you are exhausted. Let me take care of you this once.”

He almost expected Julian to protest against the intimacy of that offer but after a heartbeat of heavy silence, the Beta took a step back and reached down for the seam of his garments.

Joshua’s fingers twitched with the desire to do that himself but he forced himself to stay still. Their gazes were still locked, an aura of anticipation around them. Anticipation for what, Joshua could not say. Slowly Julian pulled the dirty, blood-stained fabric over his head, letting it fall to the ground carelessly.  Inevitably Joshua’s attention was drawn to the lithe upper body, the glistening of sweat making his throat go dry. There were streaks of animal blood covering Julian’s arms and collarbone where the skin had been unprotected but Joshua couldn’t feel appalled by it. The sight in front of him was of a warrior returning from battle. Joshua was hit with the sudden, inexplicable wish to drop down on his knees and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake off the worrisome thought.

Julian’s hands had already undone his belt and he was now slowly pulling his pants down over his long legs. Joshua tried to focus on the mud crusted at the Beta’s shins and ankles but he failed miserably. An undeniable wave of desire surged through him at the sight of Julian’s naked form.

Alarm bells were going off in a distant corner of his mind but he couldn’t shake himself out of this defining moment between them. But apparently he wasn’t he only one who was affected by the sizzling tension between them because Julian was stepping closer again, slowly as though he was in trance. His hands were reaching almost reverently for the Omega’s waist. “Will you let me see you?”

 _Not good! Enemy!,_ some part of him screamed but another voice was growing stronger and urging him, _Do it! Mate!_

Joshua shuddered at the last word even though he knew it was not true. They weren’t mates, they could never be and yet he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Do you desire me?”

Julian’s eyes that had roamed over his body without any aim snapped up to meet his gaze. His voice was not more than a hoarse rasp. “Gods, yes!”

Joshua’s hands reached for the edges of his own clothing without him being aware of it and he pulled it over his head slowly. He wanted this. The realization should make him bolt but all it did was strengthen his desire. He had hesitated after discarding the fabric at the side and suddenly Julian’s fingertips that had lightly rested on the Omega’s hips were shifting towards his belt.

Julian sucked in a breath, apparently surprised by his own action. “May I?”

Joshua could only nod. He was growing hard from how close Julian was, the fingers undoing his belt and slowly pulling it off before they returned to help him get out of his pants.

Julian let out a low groan when Joshua was finally naked, his hands raking over the latter’s skin greedily. Every spot that he touched burned like fire and Joshua was trembling harder, more heat shooting down towards his groin while he was starting to become wet between his cheeks.

Julian’s nostrils flared as he took note of the Omega’s increasingly sweet scent. “I have never understood why wars have been waged for an Omega alone. I think I’m starting to understand now. Because I can’t imagine ever letting you leave me again, Joshua.” He looked frightened by his own words. “I know it is wrong because you are just a prisoner here but I can’t stop myself from desiring you.”

His confession made Joshua still and he answered calmly. “Take my chains off.”

Julian flinched, the fear that Joshua would just leave as soon as he complied with the request clear to see in his eyes. Nevertheless he reached for the key hanging from the wall beside his bed and returned to take Joshua’s hands into his. The clicking of the lock when he opened the cuffs on the Omega’s wrists sounded loud and with a sense of finality in the quiet of the room. When he was done with the restraints at Joshua’s ankles, he straightened again though his head was down-cast as he waited.

Joshua smiled fondly when he realized that Julian was expecting him to attempt an escape. He put his hand under the Beta’s chin and forced him to look up again. “You’re wrong, Julian. I’m not a prisoner here, not when I’m with you. What I’m feeling for you is real and I’m not letting it happen because I have no other choice but because it feels right in my heart. I don’t care what the others would think about it.”

Hope blossomed in Julian’s eyes and he surged forward to crush his lips against Joshua’s. The Omega returned the kiss without hesitation, the longing and desire coursing through him becoming stronger and stronger. Julian’s tongue was claiming his mouth like no one had ever dared to claim him before and the body pressing against his own felt perfect as though they had been made for each other and Joshua strained against him in his desperate need to feel him closer. They kissed for what felt like an eternity but it still wasn’t enough, it would never be enough.

Eventually they broke away, their foreheads still touching as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Julian’s cheeks were flushed and his cock was pressing into Joshua’s abdomen, not that the Omega was off much better. He was hard as well and everything in him yearned to let the beautiful Beta take him. But he didn’t want to ruin whatever was building between them, didn’t want to turn it into a mockery of their real feelings.

“I can’t give myself over to you,” Joshua confessed with regret. “Not yet.”

Julian only nodded. “I know, I don't think I could do it either. This is a dream and I’m afraid what is going to happen once we wake up again.”

“I’m not going to leave you,” Joshua exclaimed, meaning every single word of it. “Even when I go back to my tribe, I can’t just return to my old life pretending nothing has happened. I have never had such feelings for any person before and I’m sure they won’t go away so easily.”

Julian’s shoulders relaxed at his words. “We will make it work somehow. I’m not ready to give up on you.”

The promise brought a smile to Joshua’s face. They lingered there for a while, their arms wrapped possessively around each other and revelling in the moment. Then Joshua pulled away with a grin. “I promised to clean you, didn’t I?”

He didn’t give the Beta any time to respond but walked over to get the bucket of cold water, soaking the washcloth in it before bringing it up towards Julian’s chest. The Golden Warrior flinched at the coldness but he stayed still, allowing Joshua to take care of him in this special way.

Joshua took his time cleaning off the blood and sweat on the other one’s upper body, feeling the washcloth warming between his own hand and the heat of Julian’s body. When he was satisfied, Joshua dropped down to his knees and shifted his attention to the Beta’s ankles, lifting his feet to wash them clean.

He didn’t dare to look at Julian’s face while he was cleaning him but when he was done and sat back on his heels, he couldn’t avoid the Beta’s gaze any longer. Julian’s eyes were dark with desire but he kept his obvious wish inside, apparently afraid that Joshua would turn him down. His hand was reaching for Joshua’s face to gently stroke his cheek in gratitude but nothing more.

Joshua smiled up at him before leaning forward to drag his tongue curiously along the side of the Beta’s length.

Julian let out a surprised gasp. “Wait, you don’t have to do this.”

“But I want to,” Joshua reassured him calmly. “Don’t be afraid. If you ever forced me to do something that I don’t want, I wouldn’t hesitate to backhand you over your pretty face.”

Julian laughed at his response and his hand shifted to Joshua’s head, burying his long fingers in the soft strands of light brown hair. “Alright, I will hold you to it.”

He went quiet then, the only sounds that were falling from his lips in the next few minutes were gasps and moans of pleasure. Joshua had barely any experience with pleasuring another man like this but he hoped his eagerness made up for his lack of skill. He lapped along Julian’s cock for a while, familiarizing himself with the Beta’s size and his reactions before he finally dared to take the tip into his mouth. Julian’s fingers curled against his scalp and he moaned in response to the warm heat around his arousal.

Encouraged Joshua enclosed the base with his own right hand for support before taking his cock in even deeper.

“Joshua!” the Beta groaned and it was hard to tell whether it was meant as approval or objection. If he hadn’t been so occupied with the hardness in his mouth, Joshua would have grinned smugly.

His knees were beginning to ache by the time Julian began to lose control, his hips stuttering as he failed to not thrust into Joshua. His free hand joined the other hand, holding the Omega’s head in place as he began to fuck the latter’s mouth. Joshua was fighting not to gag but he didn’t try to break free, enjoying the way he could make the Beta’s calm façade crumble. His jaw was hurting and he could feel precum and his own spit trickling down his chin but he didn’t care. His hand at Julian’s cock was gently applying pressure and loosening again, the rhythm in time with the Beta’s thrusts. Julian’s breath was coming ragged by now and he was speeding up his movements. Joshua managed to flick his tongue over the tip only once more before the Beta came with a long whine, his body going rigid when he was pushed over the edge.

Joshua managed to make his jaw go slack and swallow most of Julian’s release before he pulled off to get back onto his feet and embrace the shuddering man. It was only when he was holding the other one in his arms and patiently waiting for him to come down again, did the magnitude of their actions truly sink in. How far they had already gotten in such a short span of time.

“Are you alright?” he found himself asking, just to make sure that Julian felt okay about what they had done.

Julian pulled back with an amazed expression. “I should be asking you that. Do you want me to…?”

He was already moving to drop down and presumably return the gesture but Joshua stopped him. “No, not this time. Tonight was all about you, I wanted to do this for you after you comforted me and for the way you treated me. Take some rest and sleep now, soon enough you might have to pleasure me much more often than you like.” When Julian frowned in confusion, he added with a tinge of regret. “I will be going into heat in a few days.”

He wasn’t sure what kind of response he had expected but certainly not for the Beta to growl possessively. “I will not let anyone near this cottage. No one should dare to lay a finger on you except me.” He blinked several times, snapping himself out of his instinct-driven behaviour. “I mean only if you want me to help you through it of course. I could-”,

“Shut up,” Joshua retorted fondly. “After what I just did, do you honestly believe that I could prefer someone else over you?” It seemed to have the intended effect because Julian’s eyes lit up in joy. Joshua bit his lip. “Though I should probably warn you that Robert might be showing up at the start of my heat. He offered to take care of me during my heat.”

He barely managed to finish his sentence before Julian’s arms around him tightened and he sneered with unconcealed jealousy. “No! You’re mine alone and I won’t share you!”

Joshua shoved against his chest half-heartedly. “I know that now. That’s why I wanted to let you know beforehand. I didn’t imagine you would be willing to do this for me, otherwise I wouldn’t have accepted his offer. Don’t worry, I will just let him know that I’m alright, that’s all.”

That seemed to placate his Beta for now and he ceased his angry rumbling. Joshua chuckled before turning his head to the side and searching for Julian’s lips once again.

They kissed slower this time, both of them happy and sated after their intimate experience. After several minutes Joshua tried to dart away and get the washcloth again to wipe his spit and the semen from Julian’s cock and his own face but the latter kept distracting him with sweet, little kisses. Eventually Joshua pushed him towards the bed. “You had an exhausting day. Sleep now or I will get Nuri to drug you.”

Julian snorted in amusement. “You’re not even part of the tribe yet and you’re already plotting with our healer. Typical Omega.” But he gave up his fight and fell down onto the cot with a sigh. Joshua smiled down at his outstretched form fondly but at the same time a tinge of sadness was growing in his heart at the Beta’s words. They might be able to keep their feelings a secret from their tribes for a while but not forever. One day they would have to make a choice.

Joshua was the Omega, so it would be him who would have to leave his tribe behind if he wanted to mate Julian. He had never even imagined leaving the Red Tribe and his family for good. It would break Thomas’ heart, he was treating Joshua like a little brother after all. But the only alternative was to break things off and let Julian go to be with someone else. The mere thought stung.

Oblivious to his sadness Julian turned to his side and reached out for Joshua. “Will you sleep with me tonight?” He blushed. “Sleep in this bed, I mean.”

Joshua wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in the other man’s arms, but he bit his lip. “You forget that I’m still your prisoner.”

Julian shook his head. “Not here, you said that yourself. Please come here, Omega. I don’t want you to sleep chained and curled up on the ground again. I will wake you before dawn, I promise.”

And Joshua could not argue. He took the Beta’s hand and allowed Julian to drag him onto the bed as well. Instantly strong arms wrapped around his waist and soon they fell asleep with their limbs entangled.

 

At the other end of the village Marco was still sitting alone by his small campfire. Night had set in a long time ago and most of the village was already asleep. But the Golden Alpha couldn’t find peace right now. In his mind he kept replaying his conversation with Robert from earlier that day.

His plan had been set in stone ever since Julian had led Joshua into his cottage but Marco had been sure that he would have more time to get comfortable with the idea, at least until the next gathering. This was not something he had ever imagined for himself and he hated himself for having to resort to such drastic measures but he needed to look out for his tribe.

He flinched when all of a sudden Nuri sat down beside him. “You look troubled, Alpha. Is your injury still hurting you?”

“No, you did a fantastic job,” Marco reassured the healer. “It is not my body that is troubling me but the direction of my thoughts.”

Nuri stiffened slightly and his grey eyes were full of worry now. “This doesn’t happen to have something to do with the herbs you asked me about the other day? The ones that can be used to enhance pleasure during sexual intercourse.”

Marco grimaced. “I’m afraid that’s the case.”

Nuri looked confused and Marco couldn’t blame him, he had never explained his reasons to the Omega. For how could he? Nuri would be horrified if Marco told him beforehand.

“Alpha, I don’t know what situation there could be that you would have need of them. If you intend to finally choose a mate for yourself, I can assure you that every Omega in our tribe would willingly become your mate. There is no need to make it easier for them.”

 _Their tribe._ Well, that was the problem, right?

“The herbs are not for them,” Marco said instead. “They are for me.”

Nuri’s frown deepened. “I don’t understand. I have seen you during the few ruts you had. I don’t think there is going to be any problem as long as you are with a willing party.”

Marco felt bile rising at the back of his throat. “With a willing party, yes. That’s the problem.”

The confusion in Nuri’s eyes made way for alarm. “Alpha, what are you going to do?!”

Marco’s eyes drifted to a cottage he could faintly see at the other side of the village, where he knew a Golden Warrior and a Red Warrior were already lying in each other’s arms. He had noted that Joshua had opened up since the meeting with his tribe members in the woods and apparently coming to the conclusion that his mistake would not have any lasting consequences except for an alliance between their tribes.

How wrong he was. He wouldn’t be the only one who would hate Marco for what he was about to do.

“Marco?” Nuri asked again. He rarely dared to use the Alpha’s first name.

Marco met his gaze again, hoping to convey all his conflicting emotions with his eyes. “I have to do something that goes against everything I believe in, but I need to put my tribe first. And that means I might have to be cruel sometimes.”

 

***

 

Joshua woke up only slowly the next morning. He felt unbelievably content lying on his cot, snuggling close to the source of warmth to his left. Said warmth was suddenly moving away from him and with an angry growl Joshua turned closer towards it, his arms curling around it to keep it from disappearing.

There was a soft chuckle from above his head. “Valhalla, you’re adorable when you’re waking up.”  
Joshua frowned at the familiar voice and begrudgingly forced himself into the land of the waking. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was plastered to a familiar Beta’s side, his leg thrown over a pair of long legs to keep their owner close.

Julian’s face came into view and he was smiling fondly. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Mornings are never good,” Joshua objected with a yawn and let go of the other man.

He expected Julian to stand up now but instead the Beta rolled on top of him and leaned down to kiss him. Joshua’s stomach made a happy flip but remembering the events from last night, he pushed Julian’s face away. “Eww, no. I sucked you off, I have the worst breath in existence right now.”

“I don’t care,” Julian protested and what followed was a playful fight as Julian kept chasing after Joshua’s lips while the latter was just trying to escape.

Eventually Joshua relented with a defeated sigh and allowed the Beta to claim his mouth in a long, slow kiss. Somehow they managed to separate and leave the bed before the sun began to rise.

They had just dressed themselves and Joshua was offering his wrists to the Beta, preparing himself to get tied to the post again. But Julian shook his head. “No, not yet. I imagine you would like to bathe, right?”

Joshua nodded wistfully. “I’d give anything for that right now.”

That caused the Beta to take his hand and pull it invitingly. “I could take you to the waterfall behind our village. It’s our favourite spot to bathe because the ground is shallow enough for an adult to stand in the water.”

It sounded wonderful indeed but Joshua was still sceptical. “Wouldn’t that get you into trouble? Taking your prisoner out of the village.”

“Not as long as we take someone with us,” Julian suggested. “I thought of Nuri, he is an Omega as well and since he is a healer, he won’t treat you like a plague but an actual human being.”

Joshua sighed in relief. He would never have felt comfortable with one of the Alpha and Beta warriors watching him bathe but Nuri was fine. “Thank you, Nuri is more than alright. Do you think he is already up?”

Julian gave him a look. “He is a healer.”

Indeed, that said everything. Since Thomas had become their own tribe’s healer, he was always up way ahead of the warriors except for the night guards.

The village was mostly asleep as they crossed it to visit Nuri in his garden behind his cottage. The healer was crouching to pick a few rotten leaves from the plants. They must be herbs he used for healing judging by their strong scent.

“Julian, Joshua,” he greeted the two younger ones with a tired smile. “I can’t say I expected you two to visit me. Do you need something?”

“Your help actually,” Julian replied. “I wanted to take Joshua to the waterfall, so he could take a bath but I don’t think that either the guards or Marco would approve if I went out with him alone.”

Nuri nodded. “I understand. Of course I can join you.” His smile turned into a chiding grin. “It will give me a nice opportunity to talk with you. Ever since you got another Omega to take care of, you are barely speaking to me any longer. Really, I’m offended, I thought I was one of your best friends.”

He sounded joking though Julian had the decency to look embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Nuri, I didn’t mean to neglect you.”

But Nuri just brushed his apology off. “I’m just teasing you. I can survive three days without you once in a while. I had more than enough to do anyway.”

They started walking side by side with Joshua in the middle. Strangely the later felt not guarded rather than protected.

“How is Marco doing anyway?” Julian asked after a moment. “My heart was in my mouth when that last wolf bit into his arm.”

For some reason Nuri tensed. “He was lucky, there is not going to be permanent damage. It will take a few weeks for his wrist to heal and he needs to rest it for now but that’s it.”

Joshua sighed in relief. When Julian had told him about the incident, he had feared much worse. Despite the constant feud between their tribes, Joshua didn’t wish the Golden Alpha any harm, certainly not like this.

However he was soon distracted by the waterfall coming into view. It was a smallish one, the water coming down from a rock that was approximately twenty feet high. The lake to its feet was beautifully secluded, located in a nest of stones and trees and indeed shallow enough for them to stand in it.

“Wow,” Joshua commented in awe. “This is a beautiful spot indeed.”

“Only in the summer,” Nuri objected. “During the heavy rains in spring and fall, this stream further running south turns into a dangerous stream.”

He descended down the path and the two younger ones followed close behind. Joshua’s skin was tingling in anticipation to finally get an actual bath and not just a bucket of water to clean himself with.

Nuri made himself comfortable on a flat stone. He had his body turned away from them to give them some privacy, his watchful eyes roaming over the nearby mountain side but Joshua did not doubt for a second that the healer was listening to them attentively just in case that Joshua tried anything stupid.

Julian was already shedding his clothes by the shore and Joshua was mesmerized by the sight all over again. Keeping in mind that they were not alone, he tore his eyes away from his secret lover and began to strip as well before finally stepping into the cold water.

Goosebumps appeared on his skin and he shivered but the feeling was glorious. Slowly he waded deeper into the water to join Julian who was already standing under the little waterfall, the water pelting down onto his back. Joshua could feel that he was being watched and when he turned around, he caught Nuri staring at him. Was he just imagining the sympathy in the healer’s eyes?

But before he could be sure the other Omega had turned his face away. Deciding to forget about it, Joshua continued walking until he was finally standing beside Julian. Even though the waterfall was a small one, its noise was still loud enough that they had to shout at each other.

“Stand here!” Julian demanded with joy written all over his face and he made way for Joshua to join him under the stream. Water sloshed over Joshua’s exposed back and he had to stifle a yelp. But once he had got used to the temperature, the pressure of the water pelting down on him was almost soothing and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

He flinched when all of a sudden arms were circling his waist under the surface, pressing his side against the other one’s front. He shot Julian a warning look, lowering his voice as much as possible. “What are you doing?” His eyes darted to Nuri at the other side of the lake but the healer had not moved and was still looking over the mountainside, apparently lost in thought.

“Relax,” Julian whispered against his ear. “I just need to feel you for a moment.”

“Now?” Joshua shot back indignantly but nevertheless he didn’t try to dodge Julian but leaned into him, allowing the latter’s hands to roam greedily over his torso while he was mouthing along the side of Joshua’s neck.

“I can’t help it,” the Beta whispered. “You’re just too beautiful, standing naked under this waterfall.”

Joshua bit back a moan when Julian’s hand brushed dangerously close over his abdomen. Suddenly the water seemed not cold enough any longer and he pushed Julian back almost harshly. “You’re impossible, do you know that? One of your tribe members is casually sitting a few feet away and you are being affectionate. And they say Betas are the level-headed ones!” He couldn’t hide his grin though and kissed Julian’s lips briefly before stepping away. “Now enjoy the water, I need a moment to get myself together.”

He wasn’t hard yet but his whole body was brimming with pleasant anticipation and he feared standing so close to the man he had fallen in love with would only make matters worse. He trudged towards the water where an oblivious Nuri was still sitting cross-legged and brooding over whatever was on his mind.

“Are you alright, Nuri?” he asked nervously, part of him afraid that Nuri was suspecting something.

The Omega turned to look at him and smiled. It looked a bit forced. “I’m fine. Just have a lot to think about.”

Silence settled between them but it was not an uncomfortable one. Joshua had closed his eyes to enjoy the warm rays of sunlight when Nuri spoke again. “Do you have a mate?”

Joshua jerked but when he met the healer’s gaze, there was no accusation in his eyes. Just curiosity and the sympathy he had already seen earlier. “Well, do you see a mating bite on my throat?”

“No,” Nuri replied with a chuckle. “But you’re young and don’t have any responsiblities that would you prevent from taking on a lover.”

Joshua tried not to let his anxiousness show and chose his words carefully. “I let some of my friends help me through my heats every now and then but I have never considered entering a lasting relationship with one of them.”

Nuri looked as though he was not sure whether to be relieved or saddened by the news. But neither of that would make any sense, Joshua pondered with growing confusion. “Why are you asking me that?”

Did Nuri pale? “I’m just curious. I was wondering if there was a special someone waiting for you to come back home.”

“No,” Joshua replied. It wasn’t a lie after all. “There is no one special someone, neither mate nor lover.”

“Good,” Nuri murmured relieved and upon Joshua’s raised eyebrow, he added. “It would have been horrible if there was someone who would fall asleep at night fearing for your life.”

Joshua nodded. The rest of his tribe would already worry enough but he dreaded to imagine what would happen if he already had a mate. They would have probably come charging into the Golden Tribe’s territory the second news of Joshua’s abduction had reached them. “I know what you mean.”

Nuri was carefully unfolding his legs. “What do you think of the Golden Alpha though?” At Joshua’s look, he rephrased, “Do you think he would be a good mate?”

Joshua stared up at him confused. Why did Nuri want to talk about Marco of all people? Suddenly he realized something. As far as he knew, there were only two Omegas in the Golden Tribe at the moment, Nuri and a younger one called Mario. And the leader of a tribe was expected to choose an Omega as his mate…

A warm smile appeared on Joshua’s face and he reached over to take Nuri’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, Nuri. Your chief is a formidable Alpha, strong in combat, a brave warrior and very attractive if I may say that. I’m absolutely sure that he will be a wonderful mate.”

Nuri looked surprised by his admission. It took him a moment to respond. “I’m surprised you could think this way about one of your enemies.”

“I don’t have to be from the same tribe to acknowledge the good in a person,” Joshua told him and he absolutely meant it. “And there is a lot of good to be found in the Golden Alpha.”

Finally the tension in Nuri’s body seeped and the smile that he returned was earnest. "I'm glad that you think like that. _Alpha_ had me worried there for a minute.”

Joshua grinned and he could not help thinking of Robert who had almost driven Thomas away with his worry that he might not be good enough for the Omega. “Well, that’s why they are Alphas,” Joshua joked. “They overthink everything.”

Nuri laughed softly at that and then he slid from the stone and called over to where Julian’s head was resurfacing from the water. “Julian, are you done here? If the sun is getting any higher and you two are still missing, then everybody will think he murdered you and escaped.”

Julian snorted in amusement. “Calm down, I’m coming. You two just seemed to have a moment and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Then he obediently followed them out of the water to put his clothes back on before they made their way back to the village.

 

***

 

That night they slept cuddled up together once again. Julian had asked him with a pleading look, not caring at all about Joshua’s concerns that someone might come in unannounced and see them. It wasn’t until the following night when Joshua was starting to drift off in the Beta’s arms again that Julian finally told him of the arrangement between their two tribe leaders. That they had only one day left together before Joshua would return to his own home.

The Omega had never expected Marco to budge from his demands and agree to Robert making a promise instead of an official oath in the meantime. Joshua missed his friends terribly and he could not wait to finally be reunited with them, but at the same time it would mean that he would have to separate from Julian, at least for now. The thought filled Joshua with sadness.

“Maybe the alliance between our tribes will make things easier once everybody has warmed up to it,” he mused. “Maybe Robert and Marco will allow us to mate without either of us having to leave their tribe.”

“I don’t think so,” Julian responded. “With Kuba maybe but Robert and Marco hate each other too much to ever allow such a union.”

Joshua thought about that for a while. He didn’t want to lose Julian again, not after they had just found love together. There was only one option left to take. “I have to leave the Red Tribe, won’t I?”

Julian swallowed hard. “I can’t ask this of you. I can’t ask you to leave your family behind, especially considering how close your bond with them is.” He hesitated. “I don’t think I could do it either. Not after Erik and Łukasz already had to leave. If I followed them to be with you, I would break Marco’s heart.”

Joshua could imagine that. The Alpha had already watched two persons leave his tribe and losing Julian would hit him even harder because it would be totally unexpected.

“What then?” Joshua asked him and pressed himself harder against the Beta as though nothing could separate them if he just held on tight enough. “We can’t keep it a secret forever. Not if we want to have a future together.”

Julian hummed in agreement. “As I said, Robert and Marco will never agree to this. But maybe they would accept it if we were already bonded. If it was already too late.”

Joshua froze and he raised his head from Julian’s chest to look at him. “Would you want that? To become bonded to me so soon?”

Julian smiled warmly. “I love you, Joshua. I want to be with you and to become your mate. I wouldn’t have even considered leaving my tribe if I thought that this was just temporary. But tell me, is this what you want as well?”

Joshua’s heart was aching with joy from the Beta’s confession, chasing away the sad thoughts their conversation had stirred him. “I would be honoured to become your mate. If our Alphas want to punish us for our love, then so be it. I will gladly endure it if it means I get to be with you. And though I can’t say anything about your Alpha, I know the Red Alpha very well. He will for sure punish me for my disobedience but I don’t think he will exile me from the tribe or force me to isolate my bond with you.”

“I don’t think that Marco will do that either,” Julian agreed. “He just wants me to be happy. And contrary to Erik, I don’t have a vindictive fiancé.” They both chuckled at that and Joshua took a deep breath to compose himself before he finally replied to the proposal hanging heavy in the air between them.  
“The answer is yes, Julian. I want us to bond right here and now. No matter what will happen tomorrow, I will have this proof that what we share is real and no one can take you away from me.”

Julian’s dark green eyes were brimming with love and gratitude and his smile seemed to light up his entire face. “Thank you for this gift, Joshua. Thank you for trusting me with your heart.”

Slowly he shifted their positions until Joshua was lying underneath him on the cot. The Omega suppressed an excited shiver at feeling Julian’s naked form holding him down, how vulnerable he was. But he felt no fear because he knew that he was safe with the man he had fallen for.

His _mate_.

“Claim me!” he ordered in a breathless voice. “In every way possible.”

Julian’s eyes darkened with desire but he pressed a long, soft kiss to the Omega’s lips, laying all his gratitude in it before he leaned to lick a stripe over the side of Joshua’s throat. It shouldn’t feel that exciting, Joshua was sure of that. But heat was already shooting down his body and he was responding with a quiet whimper.

The Beta kept licking at him slowly, teasingly while his right hand was travelling lower towards his lover’s cock. Joshua groaned at the first touch and he bucked up, needing more. “Julian, please! I won’t last long.”

He wasn’t sure if Julian had even heard him. Instead Julian let go briefly and the next moment those long fingers were enclosing both of their shafts to stroke them together. Joshua moaned and bucked up, almost coming right there and then. He was already wet and ready, needing Julian to finally take him and claim him. He parted his legs, his ankles hooking behind the Beta’s back. He felt like he was burning with desire. “Please! I can’t wait any longer, I need you to make me yours!”

He could feel Julian’s teeth grazing over his skin, leaving a trace of fire in their wake. He let go of their cocks and both of his hands were grabbing Joshua’s hips instead. “My Omega. Mine alone.”

And then he buried himself into Joshua’s body. The Omega moaned ardently at the feel of the Beta inside of him and his hands moved to the latter’s shoulder blades, holding on desperately as Julian started thrusting into him. They were both close already and though a small part of Joshua would have wanted them to take their time and prolong this beautiful moment, he was yearning too much for their bond to finally be complete. He tilted his head to the side and a moment later they were kissing messily with teeth and tongue, the sound of their bodies slapping against each other and the smell of sex filling the small cottage.

Joshua was the first of them to come with violent shivers and with great effort he managed to break away from Julian’s lips and sink his teeth into the vulnerable curve of his neck instead.

Julian came with a stifled shout, his cock pulsing inside of the Omega’s body as he found his release as well. Joshua let go of his throat but before he could admire the deep mark that he had just left, Julian’s mouth was on him and breaking the skin. Blinding white light appeared behind Joshua’s eyelids as their bond snapped into places, filling him with the warmth of their shared love.

When he was finally able to form coherent thoughts again, Joshua knew instantly that he would never be the same again. Julian was a part of him now – his mate.

And nothing would be able to separate them again.

 

***

 

The next day – their last – was the expected disaster. They figured it wasn’t much use to try hiding their biting marks from the rest of the Golden Tribe, they would have found out by the evening anyway.

Once the shock had worn off, most tribe members were simply confused. Which was understandable because on the one hand Julian had a mate now and that was cause for celebration under different circumstances but on the other hand Joshua belonged to their enemies. Strangely it seemed to be Roman and Sebastian, two of the usually rightful and strict guardians, who seemed to take the news best. By the afternoon they were already teasing the couple over their rushed mating.

It made Joshua feel slightly better even though his heart still ached for Julian. It was clear that the Beta was not used to such unanimous aversion from his friends and the people he considered family but he still tried to be brave and not let it show. Therefore Joshua stayed close to his side for the whole day. Not because he was afraid what would get picked on if he was alone – he had never had a problem standing up to someone else even in his own tribe – but he wanted to be there as moral support in case Julian needed him.

The biggest surprise though were Nuri and Marco. Considering they had been the ones to care about Joshua’s well-being the most, the Omega had thought they would be slightly less adverse. Instead they both were downright horrified. Nuri had dropped the pot with mushed plants in his hand, not even looking when it shattered on the ground. And before they could approach him to talk to him, he had turned around and hurried away with panic in his eyes.

Marco’s reaction was even worse. The Alpha’s eyes had instantly turned red as though someone had lit a flame in them and his body had trembled visibly as he tried to restrain himself. A look of hurt had crossed Julian’s face but he had neither challenged the Alpha nor apologized to him. Considering the history between their two tribes he must have anticipated that Marco would not take the news well but surely he had not imagined such a bad reaction.

Joshua had a feeling it was not Julian’s disobedience – that he had mated an Omega from an enemy tribe without consulting his leader first – that was upsetting Marco so much. It must be his fear of losing another friend so shortly after Łukasz and Erik. With these two he had at least had a few days to prepare himself and convince himself that it was for their best but the realization that Julian might leave his tribe too had come totally unexpected. So Joshua felt a bit of pity for Marco. Little did he know at that time that his sympathy for Marco would be cut short…

The Alpha was approaching them with slow steps, careful to get himself under control. But his eyes were still glowing a frightening red when he spoke to Joshua in a dark tone. “Enjoy your time together while you still can. Because in a few hours you will be forced to part.” Then his gaze shifted to Julian. “And when we are back you will come to me and explain yourself.”

After that ominous statement Marco finally let them go.

 

The day seemed to pass in a blur, especially because Julian still had to join the hunting party for a few hours, cutting their already limited time even shorter. They still made love once he had returned though Joshua would have understood if the Beta had not wanted them to considering the straining day and the march to the border that they would have to take tonight. But his mate didn’t even let him finish his train of thought before he kissed Joshua ardently, his desperation at their upcoming separation showing in the way he kissed him hard before he lay his Omega down on the bed.

By the time the sunset was painting the sky red, Joshua was once again feeling torn between sadness and anticipation. He figured he should get used to the feeling since his heart would be torn between the two tribes forever now.

Sokratis, Sebastian and Roman were already waiting at the entrance of the village, all three of them wearing long, black robes. It was strange seeing them without any weapons or amour but it was a sacred tradition that witnesses had to remain neutral in every sense. This might not be an official oath yet but Marco was clearly taking it just as serious.

The Golden Alpha and Nuri were the last ones to arrive. The leader was also wearing a robe but his was white, symbolizing the goodness and purity of a healer’s work that transcended borders. Marco was the only wearing his ceremonial armour but this was tradition as well, so Joshua didn’t think anything of it. Though he didn’t want to lie and pretend that he wouldn’t feel better if the two chiefs met without any sharp weapons they could kill themselves with.

Marco seemed to have regained his control and there was no grudge any longer in his eyes but it was now replaced by worry. For whom or what Joshua couldn’t tell. The Alpha’s face was pale and he had dark circles under his own eyes as though whatever had been troubling him, had kept him from sleep for days now.

Robert had already told him he would make this promise. What else could he be afraid of?

Nuri still looked distressed and on edge, avoiding Joshua’s and Julian’s worried gazes entirely. Joshua couldn’t say he wasn’t hurt by the behaviour after they had seemed to get on so well just the day before.

Marco pointedly looked at Julian. “Blindfold your… hostage.”

Julian obeyed immediately, covering Joshua’s eyes with the fabric before gently taking his arm as the group began the familiar journey towards the forest border.

Soon the sun had set and Joshua instantly missed feeling her warmth on his body. They had to go slow again so the blind Omega wouldn’t trip over any obstacles in his way but there was no hurry this time. It was a clear night and the moon would continue to shed his cold light upon them for several hours longer. Soon enough blades of grass were tickling his shins and the sound of grating stones under his shoes was softened by grass and moss, only the occasional crunch of fallen leaves crumbling under his weight interrupting the quiet of the night. Autumn was on its way.

The Red Tribe’s territory consisted of mostly mountains and forest, so Joshua was used to the loud bristling of the wind, the rustling of leaves or the sound of animals surrounding him and the silence of the Golden Tribe’s open terrain was unsettling him. The sound of a nearby stream and the howling of an owl in the distance signified that they had reached the forest and a moment later the blindfold was removed.

Anticipation had gained the upper hand by now and Joshua followed Marco closely as they continued, eager to finally return home. Julian was still behind and he seemed to share Joshua’s feelings or at the very least understand him because he was smiling fondly all the way.

Finally they reached the stream at the exact same spot as last time, the shadow of the large rock at the other side looming threateningly above them. It was no surprise to Joshua that his tribe mates were already waiting for them.

Mats, Manuel and Niklas were wearing the same simple robes as Marco’s guardians but their looks were wary as they regarded the Golden Warriors, making them appear rather uncanny.

Joshua’s heart made a happy flip upon finally seeing Thomas again although he had of course known that Red Tribe’s healer was also required tonight. The older Omega’s white robe seemed to glow in the darkness of the forest and he smiled in relief at Joshua though neither of them dared to speak a word yet. Robert was wearing his ceremonial armour just like Marco, the silver light of the full moon reflecting on the polished chest plate.

“You’re late, Marco,” the Red Alpha greeted them calmly.

It was rather uncharacteristic for Marco not to respond to the bait but the Golden Alpha merely reached for Joshua’s arm. Joshua let himself be pulled closer to the Alpha’s chest, noting with a frown how painfully tight Marco was gripping him.

They stepped towards Robert but before Marco could say anything, Robert’s body went rigid and his eyes widened in shock. “Joshua, is that a mating bite?”

His three guardians stiffened as well and stared at Joshua in horror. The Omega nodded. “It is-”

He was cut off by Robert leaping at Marco. It happened so fast that neither of them registered what was happening until the Golden Alpha was on his back on the ground with the livid Alpha above him. The three Golden Guardians jerked instinctively but they didn’t dare to come closer for fear of endangering their chief’s life even further.

Robert’s eyes were deep red with fury. “How dare you?! You promised not to harm him if I agreed to your demands. How could you allow anyone to mate him?” He shook the other man’s shoulders harshly, his voice dropping to the scary Alpha tone. “ _Answer me!”_

Marco bared his teeth to him. “I didn’t ask anyone to do this! Contrary to what you seem to believe, I do have a conscious! I would have never forced a mating bond on Joshua as long as he was our prisoner.”

Robert didn’t seem to believe him. “Then explain this!”

It was Julian who stepped towards the fighting chiefs, his voice calm but with the hint of a challenge. “I did this. I fell in love with Joshua and formed this bond with him.”

Robert whirled around with a furious hiss and in the blink of an eye he had pushed Julian against the nearest tree, his hand closing dangerously around the Beta’s throat. “How could you dare taking advantage of him like this?”

At realizing that the situation was getting rapidly out of control Joshua reached for Robert’s elbow and was pulling at it to get the older man’s attention. “Please, _Alpha_ , stop it! Julian didn’t force himself on me, I begged him to become my mate.” Robert didn’t respond but he slightly loosened his grip around Julian’s throat. Joshua dared to step into Robert’s personal space, leaning forward to let his scent soothe the distressed Alpha. “I agreed to this out of my own free will and I’m ready to face the consequences. Just don’t ask me to be parted from my mate, I couldn’t stand it.”

Robert was still quiet, only the sound of his ragged breathing audible in the tense silence. Marco was back on his feet, ready to attack Robert if he dared to hurt Julian while the six guardians were waiting, on alert but unsure how to handle this situation.

Something white approached Joshua from the side and suddenly Thomas was there and softly taking Robert’s wrist. “He is telling the truth.” Robert’s eyes broke away from Julian to look at Thomas, his fury slowly fading away.

Thomas’ voice was soothing as he gently pried Robert’s fingers away from Julian’s throat. “Can’t you pick up on it in Joshua’s scent? He is happy and his feelings are real.” He reached up to cup Robert’s face and look at him intently. “Think about it, Robert.” Joshua involuntarily shivered at the intimacy of an Omega using his chief’s name in public. From the corner of his eyes he could see all Golden Warriors except for Marco looking at Thomas in bewilderment as they began to understand what their level of intimacy implied. The healer ignored them though, his gaze focused entirely on his future mate. “It’s only been five days. If Joshua had been raped or forced into this bond in any other way, his scent would be one of misery.”

Finally Robert relented and stepped away from Julian. The Alpha blinked disorientated as though he was only now realizing what he had done before he lowered his head to Julian stiffly. “My apologies.”

A collective sigh of relief went through the entire group and it was Marco who took over again. Now that the situation was under control again, he was back to being anxious though, his eyes on Robert. “I told you, it is Joshua for a promise. I won’t make any compromises, either you take it or not.”

Robert nodded, now back to the strong and protective leader Joshua knew. “I understand. State your demands now, it is time for us to take Joshua back home.” His voice was faltering at the last part and his eyes darted to Julian but there was no objection coming from either him or Joshua.

Something about Marco’s posture changed as though he was steeling himself for something. His eyes were hard and guarded. “I think you are already aware of my tribe’s peculiar situation. Sergio wants revenge for the humiliation he received on the last gathering. He thinks I set him up on purpose to expose him in front of all tribes. He plans on attacking us very soon and since the White Tribe is the largest one, our chances of winning this battle would be slim. Especially since we fear that he is conspiring with Kuba.”

Robert shook his head. “Kuba dislikes Sergio almost as much as we do. He wouldn’t join forces with him.”

“Can you vow for that?” Marco retorted which effectively silenced the Red Alpha.

He took a deep breath before adding, “I want our two tribes to form a lasting bond and stand united against the Black and the White Tribe. And this is the reason we are here now.”

Despite what he had told Joshua, Robert quirked an eyebrow at him. “Why should we interfere with your quarrel? This is between Sergio and you.” Of course Robert wouldn’t give in so easily, he never did when it meant giving in to Marco of all people.

The latter didn’t seem surprised by that either. “Because if we lose, he will come for you next. You gave Erik and Łukasz shelter, the two people who wounded his pride the most.” Marco’s gaze turned to Joshua. “Besides, you will have to fight if you don’t want your precious Omega to be a prisoner any longer. Or do you honestly think his mating bond is magically going to change everything? He still is the enemy and unless you agree to my demand, we will continue to treat him that way.”

Robert’s hands fisted in anger but his voice was still carefully controlled. “So want me to promise you an alliance? Well, if you weren’t such a mistrustful fool and had simply asked me, then I would have granted it to you already. I may hate you, Marco, but that doesn’t cloud my judgement. I don’t want your tribe to be slaughtered either, so I would have stood beside you.”

Joshua felt deep pride for their leader swelling in his chest and he pointedly looked at Marco, waiting for him to meet his gaze so he could mouth _‘I told you so’._

But the Alpha didn’t seem surprised by this either. “You think I don’t know that? Do you honestly think I would value my pride so high that I would have refused to ask you for help? My tribe’s future depends on you joining us, so if I only cared about this one battle, I would have crawled to you on my knees if you asked me to.”

Joshua stared back at him in growing anxiousness. There was more that Marco wanted, much more and the Omega felt stupid for not trying to figure it out sooner. He still had no claw how Marco intended to achieve more than a temporary alliance. At least the other men didn’t seem to have a clue either, all of them waiting for Marco to go on. The only one who looked anything but curious was Nuri. The healer’s eyes were darting between Marco and Joshua nervously.

After a long moment the Golden Alpha continued. “I want more than a temporary alliance that will end once this battle has ended. I want a lasting bond between our tribes.”

Robert’s eyes narrowed. “Joshua and Julian just became mates. Isn’t that enough for you?”

“Let me be more precise,” Marco replied, his voice wavering slightly. “I want a lasting between our tribes that will ensure that your people will always come to help us if we are in need of you.”

Robert frowned and spoke the same thing that Joshua had been thinking all along. “Such a bond doesn’t exist, the four tribes have been separate for centuries. The only way for two tribes to be battle partners for several years is if one of the chiefs takes an Omega from the other tribe as his mate.”

Something dark and vicious flared in Marco’s eyes. “Exactly.”

Joshua’s blood ran cold and even from the distance between them he could see Robert paling. “Marco, what are you suggesting? Do you want me to take one of your Omegas as my mate?” At Joshua’s side Thomas jerked at his words but he remained silent.

Marco shook his head. “And force either Nuri or Mario to be stuck with you forever? No, they both mean too much to me to sacrifice their happiness like this. Not as long as there is another choice.”

Robert’s eyes widened in horror. “You want to mate with one of my Omegas? You can’t mean this.”

“I have no other choice if I want my tribe to remain safe,” Marco explained and he seemed… torn. Between sympathy and grim anticipation which was an odd combination especially since Joshua had never taken the Golden Alpha for someone who would enjoy another person’s misery.

Robert’s face hardened. “I guess you have someone in mind. Tell me the name and I will go back to our village and ask them. I may be the leader of this tribe but I have no right to sell someone’s soul without their consent.”

Marco smirked. “Oh, I think you do. The man I want to become my mate is already among us.”

Joshua forgot to breathe. How could this night get out of control so fast? He felt a burning gaze on him and when he turned to the side, he saw Nuri looking at him with deep sympathy.

 _No… no, he wouldn’t._ Marco was not cruel, he wouldn’t demand Joshua knowing that it would break Julian’s heart.

He was almost relieved when the Golden Alpha’s gaze shifted to another person. Until he realized that Marco’s gaze rested on Thomas, his amber-golden eyes shining with honest regret – as though he was asking Thomas to forgive him.

Joshua didn’t notice that Nuri was looking as confused as he did after following Marco’s gaze. All that Joshua could think about was how much thought Marco must have given this. Because this was the perfect choice, Marco as a chief needed to have a pure mate and obviously, with how heats were reducing Omegas to a hormone-driven mess, there were not a lot of pure ones left in each tribe.

Thomas being one of them. But this couldn’t be happening because he was Robert’s mate, they were meant to be together!

Marco returned his eyes to Robert’s and regret made way for grim satisfaction. And now Joshua understood why Marco was feeling this way even though he was not only selling his own soul but also that of an innocent Omega. Because he liked hurting Robert. And taking his true mate away from him would be torture for the Red Alpha.

Marco’s next words dropped like a bombshell. “I want _you_ to become my Omega mate, Robert.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave some feedback for me.  
> And to all the persons who will now want to accuse me of pulling this twist out of my ass (this has happened before), let me tell you that twists are meant to come out of the blue and hit you over the head. I still try to foreshadow them or leave a trail of breadcrumbs and if you read this story again, you will surely spot them. 
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, this cliffhanger was entirely for you. You mentioned on the last part how much you like it when I end my stories with one. :-P

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212419) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
